Clarys Bad Boy?
by Shadow J 728
Summary: Clary is new to Idris High. She meets Jace Herondale who comes off like an arrogant jerk. Will she quickly fall for his wicked charms or will they be thrown apart by their haters? DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY SHADOWHUNTERS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

It's only 6:45 in the morning and I already want to go back to bad. My first day of my Senior year at my new school and its already terrible. There was no hot water for my morning shower, nothing to eat for breakfast, my mother of course is nowhere to be found and my car wont start, which of course means I'm going to be late and the last thing I want to do is draw any attention to myself. Determined not to be late my first day I start making my way to school, what should be 20 a minute drive has now turned into an hour long walk.

Just as luck would have it, since it seems as though the gods are determined to make my life a living hell, twenty minutes into my walk the skies opened up and it started to rain cats and dogs. Not only am I frustrated, and tired I am now soaking wet, I stare up at the clouds and think "Honestly could this day get any worse?!" Just as I start to walk again a beautiful sleek black Camaro with blacked out wheels speeds past me through a puddle, throwing water all over me.

"Ugh! Screw you Asshole!" I scream flipping them off and throwing my hands in the air.

Perfect just freaking perfect my terrible day just continues to get progressively worse. Its so very tempting to just turn around and say to hell with all of it, and now even bother showing up to school. But just as I go to turn around the very same Camaro pulls up beside me rolling down the drivers window. I look to my right and couldn't help but stare. The most gorgeous man to walk this Earth sits in the drivers seat. Golden blonde hair the kind of hair the looks like he just got done having sex, with some pieces hanging across his forehead. Piercing golden eyes like pools of melted amber. Golden tanned skin as if he'd just been kissed by the sun. Muscular arms encased in a dark leather jacket with a tight white t-shirt underneath. He was truly a sight to see.

"Listen if you're done staring, I was going to apologize for soaking you with dirty rain water, but it seems as though me driving through the puddle didn't make much of a difference." He said with a cocky smirk and a chuckle.

I just stared at him. Not only was he ungodly sexy, he had a slight britishn accent to go with his good looks. Unfortunately it was accompanied with a cocky egotistical attitude.

"Listen whether or not it made much difference you should still apologize for driving like a dipshit. Seriously as if my day couldn't get worse, you had to come along and ensure I was completely soaked before getting to school. Thanks really appreciate it!" I said flipping him off and starting to turn on my heel to walk the opposite direction.

"Wait!" He yelled jumping out of the car and running after me. " Let me drive you where you need to go, consider it my way of apologizing." He said seeming genuinely empathetic to my shitty day.

" I'm on my way to Idris High, do you know where that is?" I asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I'm headed there myself, so it wouldn't be a problem to give you a lift." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok, well I guess it IS the least you could do for getting me soaking wet." I said letting the innuendo sit in the air giving him a smirk, insinuating I meant it in more than one way.

He blushed! He actually blushed just barely a red tint to his cheeks and looked away from me, I could not believe this guy was embarrassed just from a smile. I just smirked and started walking towards the passenger side of his car. He rushed ahead of me and opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I said moving ahead. Before i could slide into the car, he grabbed my wrist spinning me towards him, trapping me between his hard chest and the car.

"So I never did get your name." He said staring at my lips instead of my eyes.

" Names Clary. Clary Fray, yours?" I asked wishing he'd just shut up and kiss me. No wait what the hell am I thinking I don't even know this guy, I don't even know his name for cheese itz sake! I shook my head looking up into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Names Jace, Jace Herondale. Nice to meet you." He said stepping back and allowing me to slide into the seat, waiting to close my door for me. Well he's chivalrous I suppose. I thought to myself. Though he's probably just looking for an opening to jump in my pants. I thought sardonically

The drive to school was thankfully warm and silent, but not that awkward kind of silent, that peaceful content silence. I kept sneaking glances in his direction, I just couldn't help staring at him, he was gorgeous. I sat there taking in his many attractive qualities, long eye lashes, sexy hair even when wet. He was wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt with a black leather jacket to accompany over tight blackwash jeans over black boots. Definitely your typical bad boy appearance, but I just get the feeling that he doesn't fit that persona, he seemed way to nice and apologetic. Bad boys just don't apologize so openly.

I hadn't realized I was staring while eye raping him, and never noticed we pulled into the school parking lot, and he was now staring at me, smiling and chuckling. "Are you done eye raping me now?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"I.. uh I... I was not eye raping you, Maybe I just have a staring problem." I said stammering over my words like a moron. Way to go Clary just shut up and get out of the car. I said to myself quickly turning in my seat and trying to rush out of the car. But before I could get out of the car the locks turned and trapped me in place. I turned back towards him and he was smirking at me. God he's such a dick!

"Ahh Ahh, not so fast Love." He said leaning towards me.

"Yes?" I said trying to avoid looking at him at all costs.

"Would you like me to show you to the office or I don't know maybe get together over lunch." He asked. " You intrigue me, not quite the good girl based on how you dress, but definitely not a badass, so where do you fit in? "He asked looking me up and down, now he was eye raping me. I couldn't blame him though. I was wearing tight black leggings, with knee high lace up black boots, a long blood red mid thigh camisole dress, with my black hooded leather jacket, with my grey messenger bag slung over my shoulder.

" Yeah sure, that'd be nice. Maybe we'll have some classes together." I said sounding slightly hopeful, and mentally face palming myself for seeming to eager.

"Great, lets get going we can get in early before the sharks arrive." He said chuckling to himself, making me smile.

We made our way towards the school and I noticed there were little to no cars in the lot. I smiled to myself, thankful that I get to keep him to myself for just a little while longer. He looked down at me smiling, jeez he had to be at least 6ft 4in, he seemed giant compared to my 5ft 4in frame. I was definitely right that he was built, built like a brick building, I mean DAMN. He caught me staring again, and I looked away blushing furiously. I could faintly hear him chuckling at me over the sound of blood rushing to my face.

"Hey we're at the office." he said as i kept walking like the idiot I am, which only made me blush harder and duck my head in the door.

"Hey Mr. Garroway This is Clary Fray, she needs her class schedule and don't bother with a map, I'll be showing her around today." He said smiling town at the man standing at the desk.

"You? Since when do you do things out of the kindness of your heart Jace?" Mr. Garroway asked skeptically. Making me just slightly nervous, maybe he was a bad boy after all.

" Can we just have her schedule please?" He asked slightly irritated, while glaring at him. His eyes had hardened over in annoyance and his lips were set in a firm line of agitation. I was slightly scared of him when he looked like this, I didn't know what to think of him now.

Mr. Garroway handed Jace my schedule and turned away from him in annoyance. Obviously there was some tension between the two of them, probably because he caused him enough shit during the day to keep him on his toes. Boy he was in for a surprise with me, considering it seemed like I was genetically engineered to start shit. I was a drama magnet unfortunately.

Jace made his way to the door dragging me with him. We hastily made our way down the halls towards I'm assuming my locker, at least I hoped so I was getting tired of lugging around this bag full of crap. Soon enough we came to stop in front of my locker, which Jace opened for me. Great now he's got my locker combination, oh well whatever at least I know who to go to if something's missing. I shoved my stuff inside and turned towards him. He was leaning against the lockers next to mine just staring at me.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"Nothing just waiting, you take forever." He said seeming annoyed.

"Listen assface I didn't ask you to show me around this was your choice not mine." I said giving him back the same attitude he'd given me.

"Whatever, Ill show you to homeroom then your on your own." He said storming off down the hall. We got to my homeroom and I just stared at him holding my hand out. He just kept looking at me like I had three heads.

"You still have my schedule and I need it so, maybe hand it over so i can get on with my day." I said annoyance lacing my voice.

"Right. Here" He said throwing my schedule at me and storming off down the hallway.

Fucking bipolar asshole. Seriously what crawled up his ass and died. I didn't do a damn thing to him and he's going to be nasty to me. I decided to just let it go and sit in homeroom and wait for school to start. I looked up at the clock and realized I still had another 20 minutes before the bell rang. Great and my shitty day continues. Guess I'll just sit here and twiddle my thumbs. I thought sarcastically to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the morning bell rang and people started filing into the room. I watched as everyone who came in the room stared at me like I had three heads. It was like these kids hadn't seen a new girl before. I just decided to sit there silently and avoid eye contact, no need to draw any more unwantedt attention to myself. Instead I pulled out my sketchpad and started aimlessly drawing. Next thing I know someone stopped in front of me. Im hoping female based on the bright pink Manolo Blahnik's tapping vigorously in my direction. I spared a glance upwards, standing in front of my desk looking quite irritated was a blonde, ditzy looking if you asked me, tapping away looking irate. I eyed herup and down and then again, slightly amused I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking bored.

"Yeah actually you can, You're like in my seat." She snarked in a whiney nasally voice, acting as if that was supposed to mean something to me.

"Ok?And?" I asked looking at her bored.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Seat!" She growled ennuciating each word individually.

"Yeah, Uhm No. See I don't give a shit if this is your seat or not, theres no name on it and I really don't feel like moving because a chipmunk told me to." I replied, going back to my sketchpad.

"Listen, you're new here, so I'll give you a heads up. I am queen bee here, no one crosses me and everyone does as I tell them to. So I suggest moving if you want your high school life to be at least tolerable." She said smirking down at me and looking over her shoulder to snicker with someone. Finally, caring enough to look behind her I saw she hada small little posse of snobs behind her who were glaring at me while snickering. I could'nt help but eye them once and laugh.

"Listen, I dont care that you think you're hot shit here or not. BUT i really don't care who you are. I am going to sit here, so you and your gang of skanks can go post up somewhere else and leave me the hell alone. K? Thanks, Now Bye!" I snapped resuming my position in my seat and contuing to draw. Ignoring her angered glare as she set off on a tantrum stomping her foot and storming off. I just sat back and laughed to myself sketching away.

"Hey." Someone said as they sat down to my right.

Looking up I smiled turning in their direction. "Hey" I replied. I saw a beautiful long raven haired girl sitting to the side of me. She was gorgeous, tall slim and all leg. Dressed to the nines to. Black skinny jeans, a turquoise camisole, a black cardigan, and black open toed booties to complete the outfit.

" I just wanted to tell you, that that was just EPIC! No one has ever stood up to Kaelie like that before! And its about time someone did. So thanks you've just completely made my day!" She said ecstatically.

"Glad I could make your day" I said chuckling.

"I'm Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Clary, and same." I said closing up my sketchbook and turning towards her.

Before we could continue our conversation the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Homeroom was relatively uneventful and was over before I knew it. As I walked into the hallway I heard my name being called from two directions. Coming from behind my I saw Isabelle calling me and coming from my left I saw Jace coming down the hall trying to grab me attention. Rolling my eyes in his direction I turned around and waited for Isabelle.

"Hey whats up?" I asked.

"Let me see your schedule, I wanna see if we have any classes together." She said snagging my schedule out of my hand.

"OOOOOOOOO" She squealed. "We have all our classes together! This is gonna be awesome!" She said over excited. i couldn't help but laugh.

"Cool." I said, just as Jace caught up to us.

"Hey Clary, Isabelle." He said nonchalantly. I just stood there staring at him. Was he serious? He acts like a complete ass to me this morning and throws a hissy fit and storms off and then acts like nothing happened. Seriously?!

"Something I can help you with Herondale?" I snapped. Jace looked shocked and then smirked.

"Oh come now don't be like that now. I came tomake sure you would be able to get to class okay by yourself. But I see that you're making friends already, at least you've got taste and don't hang around with skanky cheerleaders." Jace said laughing to himself.

"Right Jace, and theres only one reason you know how skanky they are. So run along and don't causemore trouble for my new friend." Isabelle said giving him a disgusted look.

"Oh come on little sis. A mans got needs, gots to get them served somehow." He smiled coyly. I just scoffed and made a gagging noise before turning away and heading down the hall with Isabelle in tow.

"Catch you at lunch Clary!" Jace hollered down the hall at me smirking.

"Don't hold your breath loverboy." I said not bothering to turn around. I could hear him laughing as I got further down the hall.

 **~LUNCH~**

Heading into lunch with Isabelle was refreshing. Her and I had gotten to know eachother a bit between classes and she seemed pretty cool. I could definitely see us becoming good friends as the year goes on. Just as we got comfortable at ourlunch table,after being introduced to Alec, Izzy's brother, Magnus, Alec's boyfriend, and Simon, Izzy's boyfriend, Jace decided to grace us with his presence. I rolled my eyes agitatedly as he pulled up a chair right next to me and slung his arm across my shoulders. I just eyed him silently asking what the hell he was doing. All he did was smirk at me and start up meaningless conversation with the rest of the group. I just could not get away from him, he was like a very annoying thorn in my side. I attempted to stand and head to the food line, but was hastily pulled back down.

"Where are you off to so quickly Red?" Jace asked as if it were any of his business.

"Well, ya know Jace a girls got needs and she gots to get them served somehow." I replied sarcastically, using his own line against him. Jace deadpanned, his jaw dropping as I slipped out from under his arm and made my way towards the food line smiling to myself at the look on his face. As I made my way around the table everyone was cracking up looking at Jace.

Just as I thought I had gotten away, Jace came jogging to my side smirking. "Well Well Little Red someones got jokes. But if your needs need servicing, please do keep me in mind. I'm sure I could help you, and I'm sure you'd be screaming my name by the end of it." He whispered in my ear trailing his fingers down my bare arm causing me to involuntarily shiver.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Jace said cockily, once again slinging his arm over my shoudlers once again walking with me to the food line

. I couldn't help the blush or smile that spread onto my face. Yes Jace was cocky and aggrivating, but he was also cute and I couldn't help it as I started developing feelings for him. Though I'd never admit them, even under the most extensive torture. Maybe I'd keep him in mind for a hook up but I wouldn't let these feelings get to me, strictly friends with benefits, if that. I decided to myself. I must have seriously spaced out because Jace was smiling, actually smiling not smirking, down at me waving his hand in my face. I looked up seriously embarassed as i felt the blush creep its was upmy neck and cheeks.

"Earth to Clary! Hey there space cadet. How was the moon?" Jace asked chuckling.

"It was good, gets a little cold on the dark side though." I said smiling at him laughing.

"Sooo, I was asking you if you'd like to grab a bite to eat after school with me and just hang out. I meant what I said earlier Clary. You seriously intrigue me and I really do want to know more about you." He said sounding ... almsot hopeful. I had this unnerving feeling thatI really wanted to get to know him better to,

"Sure, sounds like a good time I guess... Buuuut you're paying." I said nudging him.

"I suppose thats fair, I did ask you afterall." Jace said smiling.

"It's a date." I said,and then quickly backtracked blushing and stuttering " I mean uh , not like an uh, date ... just like uh two friends ..." I was stumbling over my words looking seriously embarassed. Jace just smiled shaking his head chuckling.

"Clary, Clary! Stop its fine. Its a date a, uh , friend date." He said smiling. But the fire in hiseyes had died and he looked slightly disappointed. I felt bad, but I was not in a great hurry to have him think I was the hit it and quit it type that he was used to and that he could just use me like he did god knows how many other girls.

"Right, OK. So I guess meet me at my locker after class and we can head out." I said heaading back to the table after deciding I wasn't really all that hungry anymore.

"Sounds good Red, see you then." He said just as the bell rang for next class. Smiling to myself I made my way into the hall to wait for Isabelle.

 **~END OF THE DAY~**

As I made my way to my locker I could see Jace leaning up against it waiting already. As I got closer someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Looking up I saw Kaelie and her tramps staring down at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked eyeing her.

"Yeah you can yet again. I saw you today at lunch with Jace. Its common knowledge that Jace is off limits because hes mine. So I just figured I'd fill you in before you made a fool of yourself by fawning all over him and him having to turn you down and hurt your little feelings." She snapped, laughing at me.

"WOW! Really thats actually funny considering he asked me to go out with him after school and he didn't even glance your way when his arm was around me and not you. So I guess maybe you should take your own advice and back off. I really dont give a damn about what you want or what you think you need to inform me of. So just stay away from me." Isnapped spinning on my heel and attempting to head back down the hall towards my locker. But yet again she grabbed me and spun me around. I was starting to get pissed, I really didnt like people touching me, especially not this bimbo.

"Listen, STAY AWAY FROM JACE! I mean it, or you'll regret it!" Kaelie screamed at me.

Before I had a chance to answer someone came up on the left of me and put their arm around my shoulders and grunted.

"Seriously Kaelie?! Could you stop stalking me and trying to scare off every girl I attempt to talk to!?" Jace snapped irritably.

"Jacey!" Kaelie squealed. "Baby I was just letting her know that you're my boyfriend and she shouldn't be whoring around with someone whos already taken." Kaelie said batting her lashed at him and smiling.

"Kaelie, I am not now, nor have I ever been your anything. I have no feelings for you, you're a tramp and you have no class. I could never associate myself with you. I actually am trying to start something serious here and you are trying to scare her off. So step off Kaelie, I really don't have the patience for you, your friends, or your family who by the way you need to tell to stop calling Maryse and telling her what and adorable couple we would make. Maryse has enough class not to say it to you or your family but she doesn't care for you and wishes you all would leave her alone! Now go away and don't let me find our you're harassing my girlfriend again!" Jace snapped angrily.

I just stood mouth agape staring him. I turned my attention to Kaelie who was shocked and clearly very angry. I laughed I outright laughed at her because she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming Semi-Truck. Jace couldn't contain his laughter either and pulled me against him kissing the top of my head chuckling. I tensed minutely because I wasn't expecting it, but smiled nonetheless because it felt right to be here like this with him. Kaelie whirled on her heels yelling profanities down the hall and telling people to move as her posse raced to catch up with her fawning all over her telling her that she was so much better than I was. Smirking I shook my head and walked down the hall to my locker with Jace comfotably as he left his arm across my shoulders. I couldnt stop smiling and just shook my head at myself. We were so going to have a lot to talk about when we got to wherever we were going.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEW** QOSWorldDomination **IT MEANS A LOT! I'M A MOM SO I HAVE TO FIND CREATIVE WAYS TO SAY THINGS WHICH IS WHERE "FOR CHEESE ITZ SAKE" COMES FROM LOL. I'M HOPING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE AT LEAST TWICE A WEEK IF NOT MORE! KEEPTHE REVIEWS COMING I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS!**

 **~CLARYS POV~**

After putting my stuff in my locker I turned to Jace who was casually leaning against the lockers staring at me.

"Ready to go Red?" He asked smiling down at me.

" I suppose so. Where are we going, exactly?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you." He said smirking at me.

I shook my head and turned on my heel heading for the door. Jace slung his arm across my shoulder and chuckled leading me out the doors and towards his car. I still couldn't help but admire the car as we approached. It was a gorgeous piece ofmachinery, sleek black paint job, with chrome wheels and dark tinted windows. Great for those intimate situations, I thought to myself and nearly face palmed. I really needed to stop thinking this way, he was a player through and through, I did not need to get my heart broken again. I shook myself trying to clear those thoughts. Yes he'd called me his girlfriend but i doubt he knew the semblence of the word, or had ever really had one, so why get my hopes up. But regrardless of rationalizing the situation at hand I still couldn't help the hope that started bubbling to the service that I could make him change his ways and this could be something. It was clear that I had zoned off because next thing I knew we were standing in front of the passenger door and Jace was staring at me just leaning against the hood,while I stood staring at the ground looking a million miles away.

"Welcome back to Earth there Clare." Jace said chuckling shaking his head. "Where did that little head take you now?" He queried.

"Just overthinking I guess." I said shrugging and opening the door, hopping into the seat I shook my head laughing at myself. God I was stupid he would never be with me, I was just a challenge for him to figure out, it means nothing. I said to myself waiting for him to take his seat.

Jace shook his head getting into the drivers seat. He turned to me smiling and eyed me curiously for a moment before starting the car. He slowly backed out looking around. We were getting curious stares from a few people, and I was getting death glares from Kaelie as we pulled out of the parking lot. So much for keeping my head down and avoiding drama. I thought to myself shaking my head. I was right, drama and stupid people just seem to gravitate towards me, it couldn't be avoided I guess.

"So where are we going?"I asked again looking over at Jace who seemed to be deep in thought, and was startled when I spoke.

"I told you Red, you're just going to have to wait and see." He said but it seemed to be lacking the same playful mannerism as before.

"Whats the matter? You seemed to be lost in thought." I said. I was curious what he was thinking, Jace didn't come off as much of a thinker. I didn't realize then just how wrong that thought was.

"Actually, I was thinking about you, if I'm being honest." He said, no hint of sarcasm or flirting, just a genuine curiosity. He threw me off guardI was expecting him to be cocky and flirtasious. Instead I get genuine and meaningful.

"Well I'm right here, what has you so curious?" I asked.

"Well thats just it, I can't pinpoint one specific thing. I just enjoy being arounf you. You're fiesty, yet caring, you don't take any of my crap and you call me on everything and you don't give a shit about anyone, you do your own thing and don;t give adamn who cares. You're so genuine and its refreshing. I just enjoy your company and want to spend more time with you, get to know more about you. Just be around you." He said and looked away.

I coud tell this was something new for him, he'd never felt that way about anyone. This strange butterfly sensation rose in my stomach and I had a weird feeling of elation come over me. I was falling for Jace, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder if I was just falling into a trap and would end up devestated in the end.

 **~ JACES POV~**

I just sat there and poured my heart out and felt like a complete tool. Why had I said all that, what the hell was wrong with me?! I can't help myself around her, she just makes me want to ignore everyone else and focus only on her. I've never in my life felt that way about someone. I didn't know how to handle all this. I started to panic.

"Well then I guess we just need to spend more time together so you can realize that I'm nothing special. I'm not beautiful or hot, I don't party or do anything all that interesting. I'm justan average outcast. I keep to myself and just do my thing." She said smiling at me. She had no idea just how wrong she was.

"You have no idea what you're saying." I said exasperated. "You have the most gorgeous red hair I have ever seen. Your eyes are this piercing Emerald green, god your eyes glow when I look at you. You havea personality to die for and you're so comfortable with yourself it's almost sickening. I wish I could feel that way. Im captivated by you and I don't understand why. I could look at you all day and never even touch you and I would be satisfied, just being near you would be enough for me. But I'm a selfish man Clary, I don't really think it would be enough and I can't... I don't want to scare you but I feel like I need to be around you, be with you all the time. Its a strange feeling for me. Never and I mean NEVER have i thought like this or felt like this and I only just met you today. I shouldn't be saying these things but I just can't help myself. I don't know what to do!" I said and I couldn't even look at her.

She just stared at me, her mouth hanging slightly open and she eyed me. I knew I was a tool, I'm a god damn idiot, WHY did I have to open my mouth. She probably thought I was jackass just trying to get in her pants. But I'm not and I didn't know how to make her see that. God I wish she'd just say something and stop staring at me. I felt very uncomfortable. Thankfully though we were pulling up to our destination. I really hoped she'd like what I planned. I've never done this whole wooing a girl to go out with me thing. I pulled into a parking spot and looked around. She just kept staring at me. I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my neck waiting for her to respond.

"We're here."I said looking sheepish.

She turned in her seat and gasped looking out the window. We were outside the Museum of Modern Art. She just stared as a huge smile spread across her face. She turned to me beaming and laughed happily. Looking shocked she threw her arms around me. I was shocked and hesitated a moment before my arms were around her hugging tightly.

"This is amazing Jace!" She nearly yelled. "But I thought we were going to get some food." She said curiously.

"We are," I chuckled "Theres a small restaurant in the museum. I figured we could grab something small and then wander around looking at the art." I said.

She looked taken aback. Grinning she couldn't get outof the carfast enough as she started running across the street, she looked so excited. I was so happy I had decided to come here. Watching her face light up was worth all the research I did. I quickly hopped out of the car and chased after her laughing happily. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this happy or smiled this much, it felt nice. I'd have to do this more often, but with her, only her. In that moment I decided I needed Clary in my life and I was to selfish to just be friends with her. I needed her to be mine and only mine, for as long as I could have her.


	4. Chapter 4

**~CLARYS POV~**  
Running towards the museum, I couldn't help the grin plastered on my face. I'd always wanted to go to a real art museum but where we lived in Arizona before Art galleries were few and far between. This was a dream come true. Jace quickly caught up to me slinging his arm around my waist. I only smiled harder now that he was here. Realization dawned on me about what he said in the car. Those were exactly how I was feeling, and it was incredibly refreshing also to know that I wasn't the only one who didn't understand my feelings and was scared to admit them. At least he had the balls to tell me how he felt, maybe I need to repay the favor. We made our way into the museum, and I couldn't help but stare around in awe. This place was huge and covered with all different type of different art from paintings to sculptures, it was incredible. Making our way over to the little cafe` Jace's arm never left my waist, and it only made me smile harder, I could get used to this feeling. As we sat down, I decided it was my turn to tell him exactly how I was feeling  
and we'd have to go from there.  
"Jace," I said looking up from the small menu, " I think I know exactly how you're feeling," I said smiling at him. He looked at me warily, almost afraid of what I was going to say next.  
" I think I know because I'm feeling the same way. Yes you aggravate me with your childish mood swings like earlier today, but in the same breath you make me smile, you make me laugh and even though you're cocky and egotistical... I can't help but smile more, because if I'm honest, in my eyes it's entirely justified. You're sexy and smart, and you look like you came from every woman's dreams." I said rambling on about how good looking he was, that is until he started chuckling at me and a light pink tinted his cheeks. I couldn't help but giggle at him. Finally, I embarrassed him instead of the other way around.  
"So what are you getting at Clary?" Jace asked hesitantly.  
" I think... Well, I think I want to try... US. I don't know if that's what you were thinking, but I get this feeling it is. You don't seem like the type to just go out of your way to surprise a girl with an art museum trip and an early dinner just to get in her pants. I think you'd be a little crasser if that's what you were hinting at." I said looking up at him hoping I didn't just make an ass of myself.  
"I think..." Jace started and stopped taking a huge breath and staring at me, " I think that I want to try this. But it isn't going to be easy. I've never been in a relationship, and I've never even attempted to woo a girl. I'm honestly scared I'll screw all of this up and make a massive tool out of myself. I am going to need your help and for you to tell me what is and isn't acceptable here. He rushed his words out.  
" I can do that," I said smiling at him happily. I reached my hand across the table towards him. "First things first is we make it official. I'm your girlfriend, and you're my boyfriend. The second thing is this means there's no one else for either of us. No more flirting or one night stands or any of those sorts of things." I said staring him in the eyes,  
"That I can do. Because now that I have you, you're all I'll ever need. You astound me Clary, and I want to be with you in all ways. Screw those other bimbos, no one is like you, and I'm glad I waited for relationships until you came along. If we're one hundred percent honest here, I'm not that big of a player. I've slept with maybe three girls EVER. I just didn't feel anything, and meaningless sex is just not for me. Those three girls I was with were all me being a stupid ass and getting wasted at a party; it wasn't even worth it after it happened. So I just moved one, and I ended up with the reputation of the player because girls wanted to be tramps and sleep with a drunk guy at a party and when he's honest and says he doesn't feel anything for them it gets turned around on him."He starts rambling off and getting annoyed.  
"Jace... JACE!" I yelled at him. He quickly looks up and blushes and starts chuckling.  
"Sorry, that's just been bothering me." He says rubbing the back of his neck, looking sheepish.  
"It's ok. You have me now, and we're going to make em all jealous." I said laughing and smiling rubbing my thumb across his knuckles.  
We spent the rest of the day at the art museum just getting to know one another. I learned that Jace is very intelligent, he's an OCD neat freak, and he loves to read and play guitar. He's a mixed martial artist and likes to play hockey. His favorite color is Blue, and His favorite book is A Tale of Two Cities. Amazing, bound up behind all the cockiness and ego was a brilliant guy with a heart of gold, but no one looked past his appearance to try to get to know him. I'm glad I did.

 **~JACES POV~**  
She was fantastic! I couldn't believe I'd spent the last four hours just walking around holding her hand and getting to know her. She was an aspiring artist and had hopes of attending Julliard. Her favorite color was red, and she loved history. Reading was one of her biggest passions; she loved Shakespeare and Robert Frost. She had all of these different historical theories that just made me sit back and go HUH could be. She was so intelligent and gentle. I couldn't be happier we were together now. There was a lot of work ahead I knew that, but I'd make it happen for her. I have commitment and abandonment issues; my troubled past made sure of that, I'm hoping that I will someday soon be able to share it with her. I know she's got the past because she said so, and I've seen some scars on her that I was curious about, she also told me though that she isn't ready to talk about it yet. So I'm willing to wait until she's willing to tell me, because there isn't a single thing I want to miss and I'd go to the ends of the Earth to make it all the better for her and make sure she was happy. I was elated and over the moon happy being with her, but that happiness was short lived. We were interrupted when we heard over the loudspeaker that the museum was closing. I hadn't even realized it was almost 9 o'clock now. I chuckled to myself; time does fly when you're in love.  
"Well, I suppose I should be getting you home," I said as we walked hand in hand back to my car.  
"I guess so, but I don't want this night to end," Clary admitted sheepishly, blushing wildly. I couldn't help but smile down at her.  
As we got to the passenger side of the car, I stopped her before she got into the car. I looked down at her encircling her waist with my arms and smiled. She was just as beautiful as the setting sun over the ocean. I stared at her lips and then looked into her she nodded her head at me, how did she always know just what I was thinking. I smiled as I slowly leaned my head down and softly caressed her lips with mine. THE most amazing kiss I had ever had! She was soft and gentle, and I didn't want to stop. As we were slowly kissing the sky opened up on us, and it started to rain. I pulled back smiling down at her and laughed, she just chuckled and shook her head. As the rain poured over us, dripping down our hair, I slowly pulled her into me and kissed her again, caressing her face and wrapping my hands in her hair. She smiled at me through the kiss and slowly pulled away. I smiled down still holding her face and hair and kissed her softly one more time before ushering her into the car. And closing the door behind her. I quickly made my way to the driver's seat and started the car, and we took off towards her house.  
"It's just up here on the left." She said rubbing my knuckles with her thumb nd grinning from ear to ear.  
I slowly pulled the car over in front of her house and turned to her smiling. I couldn't stop today, and my jaw and cheeks hurt terribly, but it was worth it!  
"So do you need a ride in the morning?" I asked hopefully.  
"Nope. My cars back from the shop so I'll be driving myself." She said gleefully, clearly happy to have her car back.  
"Oh," I said disappointed, "well then I guess I'll see you there," I said slowly leaning in and giving her another kiss before she slid out of the car closing the door behind her.  
"Hey!" I yelled quickly hopping out of the car to get her attention. She came running over, and I wrapped her in a hug, never wanting to let go.  
"CLARRISSA FRAY! GET INSIDE NOW!" I heard someone yell behind her and felt her flinch; she was scared of I'm assuming her father.  
"Coming Dad!" She said smiling sadly and letting my waist go.  
"NOW CLARISSA! STOP TRAMPING AROUND WITH THAT BOY; YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM, OR ANYONE GET INSIDE." He yelled, slurring his words apparently drunk. I was pissed, and I started to shake balling my fists up and taking a step forward. Clary stopped me with a hand on my chest and shook her head slowly. She just gave me a sad smile and walked away saying she'd text me.  
I shook my head and slowly got back into my car and headed for home. I would get to the bottom of this, and I WOULD protect her from that bastard, he had no right to make her feel that way she was beautiful and amazing and deserved to be treated like a princess! I pulled up in front of my house, noticing quickly that Clary and I only lived a few blocks apart. As I made way inside, I was bombarded with questions from Izzy and Alec about where I'd been and why I hadn't called. I just smiled at them and told them they 'd just have to wait to find out tomorrow and made my way to bed. Knowing that if I couldn't be with her right here and right now I could at least be with her in my dreams, I quickly crawled into bed and was falling asleep thinking of tomorrow, a smile plastered to my face, that just would not go away.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for all your great reviews! I'm sorry if there are errors! But I'm so glad you guys like the story and are anticipating my next update!I'll try to update as much as possible! I'm working on Chapter 6 now! Things are going to get better for a bit but we haven't even brushed the surface of Clary's past or Jace's! So stay tuned, its gonna get good!**

~JACES POV~

I hopped out of my car and stood around looking and waiting for Clary to get here. I was excited. I missed her and just wanted to wrap my arms around her again. Thinking back to last night I wondered whether or not her father's drinking problem was what Clary meant when she said she had a hard life, but thinking about it, I think there's more to it, things just seem a lot worse than they are. I want to ask her about it, but I'm afraid I'll push her away and that's the last thing I want to do ever! The bell rang for school to start and Clary was still nowhere to be seen, I was getting worried. I made my way to my locker and set out in search of Izzy she'd have Clary's number so I could find out what was going on.

"Hey Iz, do you have Clary's number?" I asked looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah I do, why do you need it?" She asked eyeing me curiously.

"Listen, I took her out last night, and when I dropped her off at her house there were a few things off, and I just want to make sure that she's ok," I said agitatedly. I shouldn't have to explain myself to my younger sister.

"UH, Okay." She said warily but gave me the number nonetheless.

"Thanks," I said hurrying down the hall to call her.

I waited as the phone rang and rang there still wasn't an answer even though I'd called her six times. I was starting to panic when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Looking at the caller ID 'My Love' flashed across the screen, hurrying out of the building towards my car I answered my phone

"PLEASE tell me you're okay!" I rushed out as I answered the phone.

"Well I'd say I'm surprised it was a boy calling my daughters phone, but I'm not she's a whore, I'm just surprised there aren't more of you calling." Her father's chilling voice came over the line.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Is she alright, and you better tell me, or I will break your door down to find out!" I snarled back at him.

"She's in the hospital. She got mouthy, and I had to put her in her in her place. Just a mild concussion and a few broken ribs. She'll survive and be back in your bed before you even miss her." He snarked over the phone, and I could hear him laughing. I nearly lost my mind as I threw open my door and started the car. Gunning the engine I took off towards the hospital, I'd be lucky to arrive without a speeding ticket.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce before I get there, or you'll be six feet under." I snarled. He hung up the phone still laughing at me.

It wasn't long before I pulled into the parking lot, throwing the car in park I ran for the entrance. As I made my way to the reception desk, I saw her father making his way down the hall with a cocky grin on his face. It took all of my willpower not to end his life on site. Clary was important right now; I needed to get to her side and make sure she was okay before I did anything else.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I sweet woman at reception asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for my girlfriend. I believe she was admitted here either last night or early this morning." I rushed out trying to remain calm.

"Ok sweetie you're going to need to give me a name and do you know what she was brought in for?" She asked looking at me softly.

" UH, uh her name is Clary Fray, and she came in with a concussion, and I think a few broken ribs." I stammered out; I was having the hardest time fighting back the tears threatening to escape and to focus on what the nurse needed.

"Oh, you're here for Clary! Shes, such a sweetheart, just let me go and see if she's up for some visitors." She rushed out of the room and down the hallway. I sat waiting for her to return, hopeful that Clary would let me in to see her.

"You can come with me, sweetie." The same nurse from earlier said startling me. I gave her a gentle smile and followed her down the hall to Clary's room.

Stepping into Clary's room, I held my breath. Clary was lying in the hospital bed with a bandage around her head, a black eye with dark purple and black bruising along her cheeks, all accompanied by a busted lip. This was just what I could see from the door, I rushed over to her and was ready to pull her into a hug but was terrified I'd only end up hurting her more. At this point, the tears were cascading down my face, not just because I was scared for her life but because I was angry and overjoyed that she was ok. I couldn't help but look into her eyes and bend and kiss her head. I lingered a bit kissing her hair and just letting my tears fall, I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't know how to approach this with her. I was terrified.

"Hey, Beautiful," I said finally sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey." She croaked, a small smile spreading on her face. I reached out to stroke her cheek gently; I could kill him for this, she didn't deserve this, no one deserved this.

"What happened? Why didn't you call me? I'd have come and helped you!"I said getting more and more upset, mostly with myself for letting her go into that house last night. I knew she was scared and I knew I had a bad feeling. I should never have let this happen; I should've just told her to get back into the car and taken her home with me, I should've been there to protect her. I couldn't help thinking to myself.

"Hey, first off stop beating yourself up, I got beat up enough for both of us." She said, and I shot her a seething look, she was joking, and this was not a laughing matter. "Second, come over here and give me a real kiss. I missed you, and I need a kiss. And lastly, dont you look at me like that. I need to laugh about this or I will shut completely down and won't be able to find a way to get myself away from him. I have a lot on my plate; I need to find a place to go and the police will be here soon to take my statement. I'm terrified, and I need something to distract me, Please" She pleaded tears brimming her eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Okay, hey don't cry. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I will be with you through this whole thing, and then after its all over and you're released you are coming and staying with me and I won't hear any objections out of you. You're staying with me and I'm going to look after you. I will go to your house tonight and pack all of your things and move them into my room at my house. End Of Story!" I said adamantly. I would not be pushed on the subject, I was going to take care of her and that piece of shit of a father was never going to come near her again.

"Okay." She said as her tears fell down her cheeks. She just pulled herself closer to me and cried into my side and I couldn't do anything but hold her and rub her back affectionately. As she lay there crying her room door opened and two uniformed officers came into the room.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt you both, but we're here to get your statement Mam. I'm officer Kyle and this is officer Carstairs." Officer Kyle said extending his hand out to me instead of Clary who just continued to cry.

"He, sorry about all this she's had a rough night," I said and he nodded. I turned myself to Clary and pulled her face up to meet mine. "Baby the officers are here and they need to talk to you. I am here and I'm not going anywhere so you tell them EVERYTHING that happened to you and I'm not just talking about last night, tell them everything." I said staring into her puffy green eyes; I kissed her softly on the head as she nodded at me and turned towards the officers.

"It started around the time I turned fourteen." She started "My mom took off and divorced him without a word, nothing was said to him or me and after it all had happened he began drinking, heavily. He'd only yelled at first, and then he'd started hitting me and telling me I was worthless, a whore or a tramp. One night though,he came intoxicated while I was in bed, I heard him open my door and he came and sat on my bed. I just continued to be sleeping until he pulled back the covers and started lifting my shirt..." She said choking on her words, I looked down at her to see the tears streaming down her face, and it just made me even angrier. "He uh, I uhm, I woke up and tried to push him away and he just held me down, he ... he hurt me that night more than he ever had before, he raped me and beat me. I was so ashamed I just couldn't tell anyone. He said no one would believe me, he kept me home from school until the bruises had healed, so I had no proof of any damage he'd done. Then last night he beat me so bad I ended up needing to be brought here. I couldn't breathe or move, and they said one of my broken ribs was close to puncturing a long which is why I couldn't breathe. He told them that I'd been jumped on my way home from school. I was the one who made the call to you and requested to press charges." She said sobbing quietly and turning on my side once again hiding her face. Not only did I look and feel completely irritated, but so did the officers.

They'd finished taking her statement and made sure to keep checking with me that she had somewhere to go that wasn't home and that her father wouldn't be able to find her at, and then left saying they'd be in touch. I couldn't help shaking and getting so angry, I felt as though I could kill him, but I'd let the officers do their job for her sake, she needed me right now, and she needed me here not sitting behind a glass window talking to her through a telephone. We sat quietly for a while, and I just held her and let her cry into my chest while I rubbed her back and held her to me. I was never letting her go again; I'd make sure no one ever hurt her again, even if it meant giving up my life for her, I'd do it.

"Hey there Clary." A doctor said walking into the room. I looked up from my position on the bed, shocked to see my stepmother standing there smiling at Clary. "How are you feeling?" she asked looking between Clary and me quizzically.

"I'm doing okay now after getting a lot off my chest to those officers Dr. Lightwood," Clary said smiling at her.

"That's great news. Well, it looks like you're feeling better. I see you have a visitor here, is he your boyfriend?" Mom asked grinning like the Cheshire cat, knowing I hadn't told her anything about Clary yet. I just shook my head and chuckled. Clary looked up at me confusion scrawled across her face arching a brow at me.

"Clary, meet my mother Maryse Lightwood." I said shaking my head laughing again.

"Oh, Uh HI!" Clary said blushing and moving slightly off my chest and out of my embrace, much to my disappointment.

"Hi,I think we've met though," Maryse said sarcastically smiling at Clary as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Uh yeah, I suppose we have." Clary said nodding her head and avoiding eye contact.

"Mom, I was thinking that Clary could come and stay with me out in the pool house at our place, considering the circumstances." I said nonchalantly. Clary threw a shocked look, while Mom eyed me suspiciously, but nodded nonetheless agreeing.

"Yeah that'd be okay, but can I speak to you in the hallway while I collect Clary's discharge papers for her?" She said not giving me the choice to answer as she walked to the door.

"I'll be right back," I said walking to the door. "Don't go running away now, and don't be embarrassed, it's ok she's probably just curious about us. She likes you though, I could tell by the way she smiled and joked with you." I said kissing her forehead and heading for the door. She nodded smiling at me.

"So, want to tell me when this happened and just how serious the two of you are, considering you aren't in school and no one told me you were dating anyone." Mom rushed out as I made my way up to her.

"Okay the reason no one told you is that no one knew except Clary and me. This is all relatively new territory for me, but I love her and I won't let anything happen to her again. I had a bad feeling last night when I dropped her off at home and saw the condition her father was in and I'm beating myself up for just letting her walk in there and not trying to stop her. I want to make it up to her and I want to be around to make sure nothing happens to her again. I can promise you that I will take exquisite care of her and that nothing nefarious is going to happen in the pool house, ok I can try to guarantee that, but you and I both know that Clary and I are adults and those things happen, but I can do my best and she really does mean a lot to me and I want to be with her for a very long time. I know that you're probably thinking I'm rushing into all of this because its all so new, but I just feel it in my heart and in my soul that I am meant to be with this everythihng I've been through and she's been through, I think I deserve, we deserve to be happy and give it a chance." I said rambling on and not stopping to take a breath. When I looked up at Maryse she was just grinning from ear to ear laughing slightly but with tears in her eyes. All she did was a nod and pull me into a hug and kiss my head, handing me her discharge papers she gathered her things and walked away telling me to be careful getting her home and getting her things from her fathers.

I stood there dumbfounded that she had nothing to say about what I'd said. I called officer Kyle on my way to Clary's room asking him if he'd be alright to accompany us to her fathers to collect her things this afternoon and he agreed to meet us there in an hour. I agreed and made my way into Clary's room forgetting to knock. As I walked in I saw Clary was topless just in high waisted jeans attempting to get her shirt on over her head, no bra. Immediately I blushed and spun around chuckling nervously.

"Uhm do you need some help?" I asked shyly.

"Sweet Cheeze Itz Jace! You scared me! Uhm yes actually I do need some help if you don't mind." She said laughing nervously.

"Okay, um that means I'm going to have to turn around and look, but I promise no funny business" I said spinning around and keeping my eyes locked on her halfway covered face. I walked over and helped to slowly pull the shirt down the rest of the way and ease her arms down.

"Thanks."She said blushing furiously. I couldn;t help but smile as I felt the blood rush to my face as well. I bent down and kissed her head smiling. I grabbed her hand and we made our way out to my car.

"We're meeting officer Kyle at your father's house in twenty minutes to pack up your things. You can stay in the car if you want and I can pack everything for you, or you can come in with us, but I can promise you that nothing will happen." I said intertwining my fingers with hers and kissed her knuckles. She looked nervous but nodded slowly.

"I think I'll go in, so that I can make sure I have everything I need." She said giving me a small smile, and proceeded to lay her head against the window as I drove towards her father's house.


	6. Chapter 6

~CLARYS POV~

We parked in front of my father's house and just sat there waiting for officer Kyle to arrive. I was starting to get nervous and was ringing my hands, Jace reached over grabbing my hands and holding them in my lap looking at me sympathetically. I just looked at him and smiled; there wasn't much else I could do. He was fantastic and accepting and understanding. Smiling at me Jace leaned over and kissed my head pulling me to his him slightly, I rested my head on his chest and sighed, I could sit like this forever with him. Before long Jace nudged me pointing out the windshield, officer Kyle had just pulled up and was making his way over to us. Looking up I saw my father's truck was in the driveway, so I knew he was home, and all my nervousness resurfaced.

"Look at me Clary," Jace said turning my head towards him. "Nothing is going to happen to you; I won't let him come near you. Officer Kyle won't let anything happen; it will all be alright, we'll go in there, we'll get your clothes and whatever else you need, and we'll leave. You don't have to talk to him or even look at him, just go in and lead the way to your room, let officer Kyle, and I handle the rest." He said staring at me empathetically and kissed my head. I nodded and made my way out of the car.

"Okay guys, we're going in and getting out as quick as possible, with as little contact as possible, if anything happens just let me handle it and go about your business. Avoid him at all costs and keep your mouths shut." Kyle said looking pointedly at Jace, knowing Jace had it out for my father. Jace nodded and indicated zipping his lips and locking them throwing away the key. I couldn't be more thankful for how well he was handling all of this.

I slowly walked to the front door; I stopped momentarily debating whether or not this was all worth it, and if I should just go out and buy new clothes, just to avoid being near my father. Jaces hand on my shoulder reassured me enough to take a deep breath and open the door. Sitting there in his chair with a tumbler of whiskey was my father, just staring at the door expectantly as if waiting for me to just step through the doors to start more trouble. My father smirked setting his glass down and going to stand up but deadpanned just as quickly when he saw Jace and officer Kyle standing behind like my personal bodyguards, which in a way they were. The smirk left his face and was replaced with a look of complete outrage, and he started storming up to me. I quickly flinched back and turned into Jace's chest. Just as soon as my father got to me, he was being shoved away with a fierce growl.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Jace snarled fiercely pushing my father backward. "You come anywhere near her again, and I will end you!" Jace declared menacingly, encasing me in his arms.

"Watch yourself, boy," my father said sounding bored, "or next time it'll be you laying in the hospital bed, but I promise you'll be worse off, far worse off!" He snarled threateningly.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice boomed through the house from behind us. "Mr. Fray I suggest you take a step back and let these children get your daughters things. She'll be leaving with Mr. Herondale and won't be returning. Now move out of the way, or I'll take you in for terroristic threats, among many many other charges." Officer Kyle said stepping around Jace and me.

" No trouble officer, the faster that whore is out of my house, the better. Mr. Herondale here can handle her from now on. Though I can promise you, Jace, she's not worth the effort, not that great a lay if you ask me." My father said smiling menacingly. Jace nearly went through the roof and lunged for my dad shoving me behind him.

Officer Kyle got between Jace and my father and was shoving Jace back. Jace was screaming at my dad that he'd kill him and how he was a disgrace to all humanity. I did the only thing I could; I ran for my room crying my eyes out. I was terrified, terrified of my father, terrified that Jace would go to jail, but overall I was just embarrassed with myself, I let that monster touch me, and I never did anything about it. I don't know how long I'd been in my room crying, but next thing I knew strong arms were cradling me to an equally strong chest and shushing me telling me everything was going to be ok. All I could do was sob and clutch Jace's shirt more, trying to be as close to him as possible.

"Shh, Clary I'm so sorry I lost it back there! I just couldn't let him say that thing so carelessly like he was completely justified in doing it! He just made me so mad, I'm so sorry sweetheart, so so sorry!" He said rocking me gently and kissing my head. I felt hot tears hit my face; I looked up to see Jace was crying too.

I finally pulled myself together enough to pull away from Jace and start packing a few bags with my clothes and art supplies. I grabbed my laptop and charger for my phone and then proceeded into the bathroom to collect the rest of my things. When I finally returned to the bedroom, Jace had placed all my bags by the door and was standing ready to leave. I took one last look around to make sure I had gotten everything I needed, shut off the light and closed the door walking away. As we made our way downstairs, I promised myself I'd never be back, never have to face my drunken, enraged father again and never have to fear coming home. I smiled to myself knowing that this part of my nightmare was over, and I smiled because I had Jace by my side helping me through it all.

"Thanks for taking her off my hands again, less hassle for me. Supporting her wasn't worth my time, should've sent her on her way once her whorish mother took off." My father scolded as we headed for the door. Jace completely ignored him, slinging his arm around my waist and steering me out the door without sparing a glance back towards him.

We made our way to the car and Jace loaded all of my bags into the trunk, I made my way to the passenger side and got in. I sat looking towards the front of the house trying to think if there was anything I had forgotten. As Jace was getting into the driver's seat and starting the car realization dawned on me, I forgot to get my car and keys from the house.

"Jace," I said grabbing his attention, he looked at me, " I forgot my car and car keys in the house," I said sheepishly. Jace nodded and got out of the car, knowing I couldn't go back in there.

Jace made his way to the house officer Kyle in tow. Ten minutes later Jace came out and made his way to the garage. Opening the garage, I saw my babysitting there; my 1967 Chevy Impala sat in the garage in pristine condition. I couldn't help but smile, thankful that my father hadn't taken his rage out on my car. It took me years to save up for her and took me, even more, time to get her in perfect condition. I hopped out of the car and made my way over to the garage and stood next to Jace who's jaw was on the floor.

"THIS, this is your car?!" He asked with a shocked tone. I just laughed and nodded my head.

"Yep, that's my baby. Took me forever to get her in perfect order. She's beauty isn't she?" I stated with pride.

"She sure is Baby, sure is." He said smiling down at me. I put my hand out expectantly, staring at Jace. He looked down at me and smirked. "Oh No! Don't even think about it! You are not driving my car; No one drives my baby but me." I said sounding stern. He looked at me pouting and giving me the puppy dog pout. I shook my head laughing at him. "No, absolutely not. I need my baby right now. You can drive it another day, just not right now." I said shaking my head.

"Fine!" Jace grumbled handing over my keys shaking his head laughing.

I made my way over to the driver's seat and hopped in the driver's seat starting the engine. As I turned the key my baby sprung to life, a deep growl coming from the engine. I loved the way she sounded; I couldn't help smiling ear to ear as I pulled her out of the garage and up behind Jace's car. Jace looked in his rearview at me and shook his head at me smiling; I gave him a thumbs up indicating I was ready to go, he nodded and pulled out onto the road.

I followed behind him as we drove about ten minutes. We pulled up to the gate of a beautiful three story house, well more like a mansion. Jace had to enter a code, and the gate opened up onto a long driveway. Wemade our way up the drive and parked our cars out front. Jace hopped out and made his way over to me.

"Ready to head in? We can take your things straight out to the pool house and get you set up. Then we'll come in and catch up with everyone." He said helping me out of the car. I nodded my head, and we made our way to the front door.

As we entered the house, we heard a chorus of doors slamming and the sound of running feet barreling downstairs. I instantly tensed up waiting for a barrage of questions about what happened and where we'd been and what I was doing here, but it never came. As soon as the steps got closer, I was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug. I looked up to see Izzy standing there, her eyes full of unshed tears and an empathetic smile gracing her lips as she just continued to hug me. I smiled to myself and hugged her back, nearly breaking down and crying myself.

" I know you just got here and needed to get settled, but I want you to know that I am here for you and I mean that, anything does not hesitate to ask!" She said pulling away with her hands still on my upper arms, looking at me nodding her head smiling, she hugged me again, gave me a curt nod and headed the other way. I just smiled to myself, thankful to have friends that gave a damn to notice something was wrong, but not try to pry into my life, but to still let me know that they were there if I needed them. I was elated by the overpowering sense of love I was feeling all around me. I couldn't help it as the tears slowly escaped sliding down my cheeks. Maybe, just maybe things would look up and get better, I thought somberly but had this gut feeling that it was just going to get worse before it got any better, unfortunately.

~JACES POV~

Clary and I stood in the entryway, and I couldn't help but smile down at her, hoping she felt just as loved as she was of my family. Slowly I grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the house and out the double doors. We made our way over to the two-story pool house; I pulled out my keys unlocking the door and ushering her inside. I couldn't help but smile ear to ear as we made our way up the stairs to the bedroom, I had Clary here with me, we were living under the same roof, I was over the moon.

"So, I thought I'd give you the bedroom, and I could just crash on the pull out couch downstairs," I said, hoping and praying she'd turn me down and ask me to just stay in the room with her.

"That's not necessary," She said chuckling, I looked at her curiously "We can both share the room and the bed. We're dating and adults, no reason for us not to. Not like we're going to just jump into having sex every night or at all." She said while a blush blossomed on her face and neck.

I placed her bags on my bedroom floor and spun around to smile at her, pulling her into my arms for a hug. Clary turned her face up to me, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face down to hers, kissing me hungrily. What was meant just to be a hug turned into a full on make out session, I couldn't resist bending down and lifting her underneath her knees and wrapping her legs around me. I made my way towards the large king sized bed in the middle of the room and sat down, Clary straddled my legs and continued to kiss me deeply, moaning softly. An animalistic hunger rose deep inside me as I spun us around and pinned her beneath me kissing her fiercely. Clary moaned as I moved my lips from hers and trailed kisses along her cheek and down her neck sucking softly at her collarbone. My hands roamed along her sides kneading her hips through her shirt until I moved up and along her ribs. Clary yelped in pain as my hands met her ribcage. Immediately I pulled away a look of concern plastered on my face.

"Clary, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said pulling completely away from her and sitting beside her.

"It's okay Jace. I was just as heated as you were, we're just going to have to wait a few weeks until I'm healed to get handsy again." She said giggling softly.

I chuckled softly, lying back on the bed and pulling her down with me. I could get used to her being here with me all the time. Before we knew it Clary and I drifted off to sleep, curled up in one another's arms. A sense of peace settling among us both.


	7. Chapter 7

~JACES POV~

I was startled awake by Clary moving my arm from around her waist. I looked over at the clock sitting on my nightstand and realized we'd fallen asleep for two hours. I tightened my arm around her waist, and I heard her chuckle quietly and attempted to move my arm again, only for me to hold her tighter. I looked down at her and kissed her hair, laughing to myself.

"You're awake." She giggled looking into my eyes smiling.

"Yeah, you woke me up when you tried to sneak away," I said holding her to me and laughing.

"Sorry, I just really have to pee." She replied sheepishly.

"Ah, well then that's a good reason for me to let you go because I really do not want to be peed on." I chuckled.

Laughing she pulled herself away from me and headed into the bathroom; I took the opportunity to sneak a peek at my phone and noticed I had a few missed calls and some texts. My mother called a few times, Izzy text asking if we were okay, and then there were a few messages from Alec and a call from Kaelie. An unknown number flashed across my screen, I hesitated momentarily but decided I'd answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked across the line.

"..." Silence and heavy breathing came across.

"Listen I don't know who you are, or what you want or even how you got my number, but you need to either tell me who you are or leave me the hell alone." I snarled across the line.

"Just know, she'll never be worth the hell you're going to go through." The person replied and hung up.

Confused I just shook my head and chose to ignore it. It was probably just Clary's father calling and trying to start more trouble. I wouldn't let this affect our happiness. Things were going to get better, and I wouldn't let anyone change that for her.

~CLARYS POV~

I made my way to the bathroom and did my business, as I was washing my hands I could hear Jace talking to someone in the other room. It wasn't a very long conversation, but something seemed weird about it. I just decided to let it go; he'd tell me if I needed to know or if there was something wrong. I finished washing my hands and headed to the bedroom. Jace was sitting up in bed staring down at his phone looking a little confused but smiled and threw his phone on the table instead and turned to look at me as I made my way over to him.

"Everything okay?" I asked sitting in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yep, it's all good Red." He said smiling at me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So, my brother texted me and told me dinner would be ready in fifteen, so I think we should make our way to the house and prepare for dinner." He said, looking at me hesitantly waiting for an answer.

"Okay, sounds good, though I think you should straighten your clothes out it looks like you just got done rolling around nefariously in bed," I replied winking and laughing.

Jace narrowed his eyes at me playfully before pulling me down onto the bed and kissing me hungrily, I still felt like this was all a dream, and I'd wake up and still be trapped under my father's roof. We finally pulled ourselves apart smiling wide. This was perfection.

"Come on Romeo, let's go before they suspect, we're either ignoring them, or we're doing things you promised your mother we wouldn't"I smirked before heading for the door.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Jace shaking his head but standing slowly to follow me. Jace quickly caught up to me and slipped his hand into mine as we walked out the front door and made our way to the main house. Walking through the back door, I could see Izzy Alec and Simon sitting at the kitchen table talking animatedly and laughing. Simon was the first one to look up and notice us first, waving with a gentle smile he beckoned us over to them. I smiled shyly, and Jace pulled me towards the table, pulling out a chair, Jace sat and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist and giving everyone a wave. I wasn't expecting him to be so openly public about us being an item, but it made me smile brightly.

"Hey, Clary! How are you feeling?"Maryse said walking into the kitchen, arms packed with groceries and fast food bags.

"Hey, Doctor Lightwood." I said jumping up and rushed over to help her, "I'm feeling okay, when we got back I ended falling asleep for a couple of hours." I said smiling over to Jace, a light blush creeping onto my face. Jace just smiled and shook his head at me and looked down.

"Well, I certainly hope that in your condition it was just sleeping you two were doing." Dr. Lightwood said smirking.

I only blushed further while Jace turned a dark shade of red and his jaw hit the floor staring at his mother. I don't think I could have been more mortified, that is until Alec Izzy, and Simon all started laughing at the two of us, Dr. Lightwood joined in. I shook my head and bit my lower lip, looking to Jace for any help was pointless considering he'd joined in chuckling nervously and looking anywhere but at me.

"MOM!" Jace yelled, looking mortified. "I already told you I'd take exceptional care of her, don't embarrass her the first night that she's here, she'll run away scared if you keep that up," Jace said walking over and wrapping his arms around me nuzzling my neck. I quickly swat him away shaking my head at him. Everyone looked between us and just busted out laughing again, I couldn't help but join in this time. I felt at home here, everyone was so accepting of me, and no one once pried or asked about the bruises, I wondered if Jace had anything to do with that.

"Oh Jace, the poor girl is okay, I think it's you, she needs to worry about, all alone out there with just you for company, I think she'll go insane before the end of the week," Izzy stated in between laughing at his confused face.

Jace narrowed his eyes at Izzy, who quickly shot out of the chair and made a run for the stairs in the entryway. Jace was hot on her tail. Next thing we heard was Izzy screaming for Jace to put her down as they made their way through the kitchen. Jace was making his way out the back door, and we all followed to see what he was doing. Jace made his way over to the edge of the pool and Izzy continued to scream at him.

"I swear to GOD Jace! Put me down right now!" Izzy yelled smacking Jace's back.

"If you insist," Jace said with a shrug as he hurled Izzy into the deep end of the pool. With a large splash, Izzy sunk into the pool, jumping up Izzy screamed and rushed to the edge of the pool to climb out. Jace took off running for the kitchen, and we all hurried out of the doorway. Jace came barreling through the door and pulled me in front of him attempting to hide behind me. Which must have looked hilarious considering he was nearly a foot taller than I was. Izzy scrambled through the doorway, face red with anger and dripping wet.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Izzy screamed. "Don't hide behind that poor girl, come out here and face me," Izzy said fuming.

"Uh, NOPE you're scary when you're angry," Jace said shaking his head and cowering behind me.

"Clary, please move out of the way, so I can promptly kill my brother," Izzy expressed in a bittersweet voice.

I tried my hardest to get away from Jace but, every time I took a step in any direction Jace would pull me back and move around me to avoid Izzy, using me as a human shield. Eventually, Izzy, beyond frustrated, gave up with a huff and stormed out of the kitchen flipping Jace off. I couldn't help but laugh at them, they were the picture of brother and sister animosity. Jace made his way back to the kitchen table grabbing the food as he went, tugging me along with him.

"So, okay I'm going to break the awkward ice here," Alec said sitting next to me. "What happened Clary?' Alec asked taking a bite out of his burger.

"UH... My uh father is actually abusive, and a serious alcoholic, this time he took it too far and I ended up in the hospital and finally pressed charges." I said and felt Jace grab hold of my hand and rub my knuckles comforting me.

"ALEC!" Jace seethed under his breath giving his brother a hard look.

"No, Jace it's okay. I trust them." I said giving Alec a small smile.

What Alec did next shocked everyone, he pulled me into a hug, the type of hug you'd get from a big brother, and he kissed my temple. Alec shot Jace a determined look, having a silent conversation without using their words, Jace nodded in understanding. The rest of dinner continued on peacefully with some mild conversation, Izzy finally came back to the table grumbling that Jace was an ass.

After dinner we all made our way into the living room for movie night, Alec called Magnus and invited him to join us. Izzy and I made the mistake of letting the boys choose the movie, so of course, they picked out a horror, zombie movie. Halfway through the film, Jace got up to get some snacks and drinks, on his way back into the room he dropped the drinks and snacks on the table. As he made his way towards me Izzy threw her foot out tripping him, Jace came tumbling down into me, his shoulder flew into my ribs. I shot up, searing pain spreading through my chest and stomach. I couldn't breathe, and every time I tried, I'd cough up blood. Everyone flew off the couch, Izzy ran up the stairs screaming for her mom, Jace, and Alec was by my side instantly, Jace cradled my head, and Alec held my hand. Maryse came flying into the room eyes wide.

"Jace, what happened?!" Maryse asked running towards me with her stethoscope.

"I... I tripped into her, and my shoulder hit her in the ribs and now... now she can't breathe, and she is coughing up blood. What's going on?!" Jace asked frantically.

"It's her ribs, I think one of them punctured her lung. We have to get her to the hospital. NOW!" Maryse yelled, running for the door.

Jace picked up bridal style and carried me to his car, Alec climbed in the backseat and cradled my head in his lap as Jace ran for the driver's seat. Throwing the car in gear and gunning the engine, we took off for the hospital, following Maryse as close as possible.

As soon as we pulled up, Jace was out of the car and lifting me from the backseat. We rushed to the ER with Maryse right beside us. One of the nurses rushed over and rushed me immediately to X-ray. At some point during the x-ray, I passed out from the pain and lack of oxygen.

When I woke up I was back in a hospital room, Jace was asleep with his head rest in his arms on my bed. I reached over slowly and stroked his hair and smiled. Jace looked up relief written all over his face.

"Clary! You're awake," Jace breathed out, "I was so afraid when you started coughing blood, and then you passed out, I didn't know what was happening. I don't know what I'd have done if something had happened to you. This is all my fault, I should've been more careful around you if I hadn't fallen on you then..." Jace was saying until Maryse walked in interrupting him.

"If you hadn't fallen on her then we never would have realized that Clary's injuries were worse than we thought,"Maryse said "Clary needed emergency surgery, she had severe bruising on her left kidney, and we had to remove it immediately, there was also a laceration to her liver, it was slowly oozing toxic waste into her body, which could have killed her, her organs could have shut down. A collapsed lung was the least of her worries."Maryse said smiling at Jace, Jace on the other hand just looked horrified and angry.

"Thank you, Maryse. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't been there tonight." I said smiling and trying to sit up in bed, a sharp pain ran through my body, and I cried out. Jace jumped up and helped me ease into a seated position placing another pillow behind me for support.

"Anytime my dear, you're family now, and family protects one another. Now you've quite the recovery ahead of you, don't strain yourself, no heavy lifting, don't stretch to reach for things let someone help you and last but not least no vigorous activity, if you do anything do it gently." She said looking between Jace and I smirking, then kissing me on the forehead headed out the door. I blushed furiously and Jace just looked away blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

I looked at Jace with tears in my eyes, if it weren't for him and his family god knows what would have happened, I owe them my life, literally.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE! HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK ME A BIT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! I WAS HAVING TROUBLE GETTING IT JUST RIGHT. SO I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU ARE SIMON FANS HERE, BUT YOU'RE IN FOR A SURPRISE... ANYWAYS SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALL STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS AND I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER 9 NOW! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK!**

 ** _A FEW DAYS LATER_** **~  
~JACES POV~  
**My eighth period was dragging on forever; I kept glancing at the clock, my leg, tapping furiously. Clary was being released from the hospital today. Maryse wouldn't let me miss any more school to stay at the hospital with her.  
Finally, the bell rang, and I sprang from my seat grabbing my bag and rushing towards my locker, I threw my books in and beelined for the parking lot, jumping in my car. I sped towards the hospital anxious to see Clary, and get her out of there and back home where she belonged. Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, I threw the car in park and quickly made my way to the building. I gave Helen, the reception nurse, a quick wave rushing passed her towards Clary's room, making my way down the hall I could faintly hear Helen chuckling at me.  
Making my way into Clary's room I saw her standing by the window, headphones in her ears completely oblivious to my arrival. I snuck up behind her winding my arms around her waist. Clary jumped and squealed spinning towards me.  
"JACE!" She hollered smacking my chest."You scared me half to death!"  
"Sorry," I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked looking around the room to make sure she packed all of her stuff.  
"Yeah, we just have to wait for your mom to bring me my discharge papers and then we can leave." She said going to sit on the edge of the bed. I grabbed her hand before she could sit down and pulled her towards the door, grabbing her bags as we left.  
"No need to wait, Mom already gave me the papers, and we're free to go," I said placing my arm on her lower back steering her out the doors and towards the parking lot.  
Making our way to my car, I opened the door and helped Clary in, after closing her door I tossed her bags in the backseat and made my way to the driver's side and hopped in. Starting the car, I reached over grabbing Clary's hand and linked our fingers and took off for home. I had a grin plastered on my face the whole ride home; I couldn't be happier that she was finally coming home and wouldn't have to sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair anymore. Things could finally go back to semi-normal, Clary was coming back to school, and we could make our relationship official and then maybe Kaelie and her skanks would leave me alone, I could only hope.  
Pulling up to the house I jumped out and helped Clary out of the car and grabbed her bags, instead of going through the house I decided to go around the side. I knew Alec and Izzy would be home and probably had their boyfriends with them and I wanted to save Clary the hassle of being bombarded with questions about how she was feeling.  
My phone vibrated in my pocket, pulling it out I saw a text from Alec, "I know you're home, and it isn't fair for you to hog Clary all for yourself. ;)." I chuckled at the text but chose to ignore it, if they wanted to see her they could come to us.  
Making our way into the house, I steered Clary over to the couch, while I made my way to the bedroom and dropped her bags and heading back downstairs. I found my way over to Clary and plopped down on the sofa next to her pulling her into my side. Picking up the remote I flicked the TV on and turned on "Mortal Instruments" it was one of Clary's favorite movies.  
About halfway through the film I could hear Clary's stomach growl and decided I'd order in some Chinese. Sending a quick text to Alec asking what everyone wanted, I made my way to the phone and placed our orders.  
"Hey Babe, do you want to head into the main house and eat with everyone else?" I asked making my way back to Clary in the living room.  
"Sure, sounds like a plan to me," Clary said standing up and stretching. Clary's shirt lifted as she raised her arms above her head, and it was a relief to see that the dark black and purple bruising on her ribs had faded and that her liquid stitches had healed over nicely, she looked like she was moving better too.  
Grabbing her hand we made our way out the door and towards the house. Walking in everybody turned in our direction, bright smiles adorning their faces. Alec was the first to get up and pull Clary into a bone crushing hug and kiss her head, Magnus was next. Next, Izzy came over and pulled her towards the couch chattering animatedly about all the drama she had missed at school. It was refreshing to be able to have a regular night finally. The doorbell rang, and Alec and I set off to gather the food.  
"Hey man," I said opening the door. Looking up, I noticed the guy standing in front of me went to our high school. Clary made her way over to us to help gather the food, and the kid standing in front of me eyed her, openly checking her out, and it pissed me off.  
"What do I owe you?" I asked agitatedly.  
"Well if you give me the red head's number, no charge." He said smirking. At this point, Clary had made her way back over to me and had her arm resting on my waist. Overhearing the guy she just scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I don't think so, considering she's my girlfriend," I said nastily.  
"You're a funny man, EVERYONE knows you dude, you don't do the whole girlfriend thing." He said eyeing me nastily. "So, Sweetheart, why don't you ditch the one night stand and come hang out with me? I'll treat you good." He said cockily, winking at Clary, whom just looked at him annoyed.  
"So, like I said what do I owe you for the food?" I said getting more agitated the longer he stood in front of me.  
"I believe I was talking to Red over there." He said smugly.  
"And I believe my boyfriend told you already in nicer words to "FUCK OFF," so if you'd be so kind, what's the damage and be on your way." Clary hissed, glaring at the douche that stood in front of her.  
"Right, boyfriend, okay sweetheart your funeral, it'll be $32.50 plus tip of course." He said. Was this guy serious, that was it I'd had enough of him!  
"Outside, NOW!" I said pushing the kid out of my doorway and slamming it shut behind me.  
Clary didn't need to see me this way, and I'd never acted this way but this kid was way out of line, and I was well passed my anger limit with him, stepping outside I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall and got right in his face.  
"Listen, I don't know or care who you are, but you've reached my grace limit. Don't come back here again, don't come near me or my girlfriend again, and you'd better make damn sure I don't catch you anywhere near her in school either! " I snarled shoving him harder into the wall.  
"Yeah, you got it, dude. At least until you find something better to come along, right? Then she's free game, and then I'll at least know she puts out if you've dropped her." He laughed with a cocky grin.  
I had to know idea what happened next, one minute the guys just standing there laughing and the next Alec was pulling me off yelling at me to calm down. Once I could finally see again, I looked down, and the kid was on the ground with a bloody lip, black eye, and a busted nose. I had no clue what I'd done; I just blacked out. Clary was standing next to me, a death grip on my arm.  
"Jace...JACE!" Clary hollered.  
"What?!" I snapped looking down at her.  
"We need to get you inside, your hands are bloody, and your knuckles are scraped open." She said examining my hands.  
Clary dragged me inside and up to one of the bathrooms and pushed me against the sink shaking her head at me. I felt disappointed in myself; I've never acted this way, I've never been the jealous type. Although I was an angry guy, I knew I had a temper, but I'd never let anyone outside the boxing gym see it. Especially not the women in my life, I had no idea what came over me, I've always been able to control my anger in front of people, well most of the time I could. But when it came to Clary, nothing mattered, except her honor, her happiness, and me being the one to make sure they were intact.  
"What in the world possessed you to do that?!" Clary snapped finally.  
"I ... I don't know. He was just spouting all of this nonsense saying I was going to drop you because I got bored, and how then you'd be free game and he'd make a move, and I just lost it, I couldn't let him talk about you that way, it made me so angry." I rushed out.  
"Oh Jace," she said shaking her head, but she was also smiling " I know you love me and I know you aren't just going to drop me like some one-night stand skank. You don't have to defend my honor; I'm a big girl." She said smiling at me. Then without warning, she poured alcohol on my knuckles and rubbed harshly. I let out a hiss and glared down at her, for a tiny five foot nothing girl, she sure could be brutal, I thought. She laughed at me and continued to rub my knuckles and then slowly, wrapped my hands up and kissed them gently, giggling to herself.  
"What's so funny about you torturing me because I did something stupid?" I asked exasperatedly.  
"I was laughing because, I just treated you like a little kid, bandage the hand and then kiss the boo-boo to make it all better" She mocked in a baby voice.  
" HA HA Fray, amusing. I'm not a baby, but I think my lips have a boo-boo will you kiss them and make them feel all better?" I pouted at her pulling her towards me, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"Hmm, I suppose I must, can't leave any boo-boo's unkissed." She said playfully and wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me down for a kiss.  
"Mmm... I ... think ... we ... should head... back ... to the... pool house" I said between kisses. Clary shook her head and laughed at me.  
"What? I thought it was a good idea" I said slightly confused and a little defensive.  
"Oh, it'd be a magnificent idea if ya know we didn't need to eat." She replied sarcastically.  
"Oh, right, well let's go eat and go home, very quickly," I said animatedly like a five-year-old hyped up on candy. Clary just giggled at me and opened the door, leaving me in the bathroom.  
Following her down to the living room, we found everyone eating their Chinese food in awkward silence. I took my seat on the couch next to Clary and dug into my General Tso Chicken and pork fried rice, every once in a while I caught someone staring at me over their food containers, but no one uttered a word.  
"OKAY! Enough already! Why are you all looking at me like I've lost my damn mind and you're afraid of me?!" I asked irritatedly.  
"Okay, I'll break the ice," Alec said placing his food on the table " WHAT THE HELL happened out there?!" he asked.  
"He just got under my skin, he was saying some rather nasty shit about Clary, and I lost my temper, it would've been the same if he had said it about Izzy." I sad exasperated that I was getting hounded yet again for my behavior, they weren't my parents what was their problem, it isn't like I did this all the time. Now that I think about it maybe that's why they were all giving me grief for it.  
"Alright, well now we know not to insult Clary'svirtue, what little there is of it left."Simon muttered. Everyone just stared at him angrily as Clary just set her food down and walked away shaking her head.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Izzy screeched slapping Simon upside the head. Simon was lucky Izzy got to him before I did because all I was seeing was red, I was beyond pissed off, how could he say that about her after everything she'd been through lately.  
"Oh, don;t look at me that way! You're all babying her as if she's made of glass! Time for her to grow up and face the facts, yes she's had it rough but she isn't the only one. Not everyone has a happy life; hers is just a little shittier." Simon said like he was entirely justified in hurting Clary.  
Shooting Simon a look that said "you're dead" I got up and ran off after Clary. I could faintly hear everyone screaming at Simon about what an asshole he was. I couldn't be bothered with him right now; I knew Alec would handle him, for fear I'd probably kill Simon if I handled it my way.  
I ran into the pool house and checked every room; Clary was nowhere to be found, I started to panic. I ran back outside, and to the front of the house, her car was still sitting in the driveway, and she couldn't have gone far, so I hopped in my car and tore out of the driveway in search of her. I didn't have to go far; she'd only made it as far as the end of the drive on foot. Hearing me pull up Clary turned and looked at my car but just kept walking, I didn't care though I just kept following her at a slow pace. Clary walked up to the car and opened the passenger door, realizing I wasn't going to leave her alone, she probably thought this was the lesser of two evils, why walk when you can ride.  
"Jace, I don't want to go back. Simon's right, why protect my virtue, it isn't like I have any left to protect, and I'm sure he was only joking." She said trying to defend him.  
"Clary he wasn't joking, he was an asshole. He's a piece of shit, and he's completely wrong, there's plenty to protect. You're not out whoring yourself around; it isn't like you go around giving it up to whoever will have you, it was taken from you by force! He has absolutely no fucking right to talk about you like that, and I'll be damned if I let him do it again!" I growled.  
"Can we just go home?" She asked quietly sounding tired.  
"Yeah, let's go home. I'll let everyone know we're going to bed." I said turning the car around and heading back up the hill to the house.  
Sending a quick text to Alec to let him know we were back and headed to the pool house, Clary and I got out of the car and started making our way out back when the front door opened and Simon was making his way outside. I took a step towards him angrily, but Clary pulled me back and shook her head. I'd hold off for now, but if he uttered so much as a word that wasn't an apology I'd knock his block off.  
"Clary, listen I know I was an asshole back there, but I just feel like every single one of them babies you, and you just soak it up, if they stopped treating you like you're glass then maybe you'd grow up and stop pitying yourself," Simon said not apologetic in the least, this kid was digging a deeper hole and he wasn't out of the first one yet, he'd be dead before he ever made it to his car at this rate.  
"SIMON!" I growled extracting my arm from Clary and marching toward him. "What the FUCK are you doing?!" I snarled.  
"Jace just leaves him, opinions are like assholes everyone has one, and most of them stink. Let him rot in the stench of his." Clary said pulling me back from Simon.  
"Simon, I think it's time for you to leave, and I DON'T suggest coming back!" I growled.  
"Good luck with that pretty boy, Izzy lives here, and she is my girlfriend, so I think you'll be seeing plenty of me. If you don't like what I've got to say maybe you and your girlfriend should just steer clear of me for a while, and just between you and me, I'm surprised she's not already in bed with you, she must miss the contact, she probably begged for it at home." He snapped back winking at me before chuckling and going to walk off.  
I'd lost it; I was out for blood, what was his fucking problem?! Just as I was headed to rip his head off I was thrown backward by Alec who was barreling past us towards Simon. One minute Simons walking away still laughing, the next minute Simon is being thrown backward towards me with such force he nearly hit me. Alec was on him in seconds just sending punch after punch at his face. Magnus Izzy and Clary all attempted to pull him off, but getting nowhere I knew I had to step in and help. Walking over, I pulled Alec up and off Simon with ease, Simon started to get up, but I quickly kicked him in the stomach and put my foot on his chest, glaring down at him.  
"DO NOT show your face anywhere around here again! Consider your relationship with Izzy over." I said adding pressure to his chest with my foot, " And if you even THINK of coming near Clary or saying shit about her behind her back, remember this pain because if I find out you are I can assure it is nothing compared to what you'll be feeling once I get my hands on you!"I snarled at him.  
Getting up, Simon just smirked and spat out more blood and laughed dryly. "Don't worry pretty boy; I'll keep my mouth shut." He said but looked over at Clary, "Can't promise to keep my hands to me, though." Simon said smiling wickedly before he took off running.  
I went to tear down the hill after Simon, but Alec held me back, telling me to leave him and that Clary needed me right now. Confused I turned towards Clary who was now sitting on the ground with her head in her arms crying her eyes out. Rushing over I pulled Clary into my arms and picked up, carrying her bridal style we all made our way back to the house, I set Clary down in my lap on the couch and held her close. Clary finally settled herself down, wiped her face and turned to look at everyone in the room before a huge smile broke out across her face. To say the least, everyone was a little shocked and confused with her sudden change in moods.  
"Clary are you okay?" Izzy asked taking a seat next to us, "I'm so sorry about Simon, I had no idea he was that way." Izzy said tears were brimming her eyes.  
"No worries Iz," Clary said "And I'm fine just to let you know. I just... I'm happy I've never felt this loved or defended. None of you had to support me tonight, and none of you had to beat up Simon for me. He was an asshole sure, but I don't deserve you guys. It just makes me happy to have you all in my life." She said smiling wide. Clary looked happy and somewhat peaceful for the first time since she'd come to stay here.  
"Of course we love you Biscuit! You're family now, and that's never going to change!" Magnus said walking over to hug Clary tightly.  
"That's for sure; I don't beat the shit out of people for just anyone," Alec said joining Magnus on the hug.  
"I always wanted a sister," Izzy said making everyone laugh and joining the hug.  
"Well it looks like I'm the only one left out," I said, "Clary I Love You, and there's no way you're going anywhere, you're stuck with us, better get used to it," I said chuckling as I leaned into the hug kissing her head.

 **~UNKNOWN POV~  
** "Did you plant the seed of doubt?" I asked.  
"Did you ever doubt I'd get the job done?" Simon asked smirking evilly.  
"No, No I didn't, now we just sit back and watch them tear each other apart," I said smiling triumphantly.  
"I just hope I don't have to take any more beatings because of that skank!" Simon snapped wiping the blood from his nose.  
"Don't worry you'll get your revenge," I said smirking at him.  
"I'm coming to Clary, and what Valentine did is nothing compared to what I have in store for you." I thought to smile and laughing to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! Sorry this took FOREVER but it had to be just right. I'm working on chapter 10 and it should be up tomorrow! Next chapter we'll get a little insight as to who our Mystery man is! Well anyways keep the review coming I LOVE LOVE LOVE all the feedback! I appreciate all your views and suppprt and I would love to know what you guys wanna see happen coming up or if you've got any suggestions! Thanks Guys!**

~Friday Morning~

~Clary's POV~

"RING! RING! RINGGGG!" Groaning, I threw my hand at the alarm clock trying to silence the annoying blaring alarm; I'd have to beat Jace later for setting the volume so high. Jace mumbled incoherently beside me; I'm assuming something along the lines of shutting the damn alarm off, Jace wasn't a morning person. Sighing I rolled over and shook Jace, telling him it was time to get up, we had school today, unfortunately.

"Jace, come on, GET UP!" I hollered shoving him; I must have pushed him a little too hard because he ended up rolling out of bed and landing hard on the wooden floor.

"Jesus Clary, why'd you push me out of bed?!" Jace asked irritatedly.

"Jace, we have school, and you refused to wake up, plus it was an accident I didn't exactly mean to push you out of bed," I explained pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head, I swear this boy was way too dramatic.

"Fine, fine I'm up, I'll make some breakfast and then get ready." He said running his hands over his face trying to scrub away the last traces of sleep.

"Sounds good, I'm going to jump in the shower quick then I'll be down," I said standing up and heading for the bathroom door.

Before I could reach the door, Jace wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I could feel him leaning in, his breath caressing the side of my neck as he peppered kisses along my neck and shoulder. I shuddered a small moan slightly escaping my lips, tilting my head to the side, I snaked my arms up and around his head leaning back into him.

"Jace, as much as I'm enjoying this, and trust me I am, we need to get moving, or we're going to be late," I said breathlessly, but not making a move to pull away from him.

"Mm yeah, but we could just skip today and stay here and continue this, I personally think this would be much more enjoyable than going to AP English," Jace said continuing to kiss my neck and started to move his hands along my exposed hips.

"Jace," I groaned, "I have already missed a week of school, I can't afford to fall farther behind, and you can't keep doing my work for me," I said disappointedly.

I final pulled away from Jace, turning towards him I pulled him infora deep passionate kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, Jace happily obliged. We remained locked in each others arms for a few moments before I pulled away sighing. I knew I never wanted it to end, but I did need to go to school. I begrudgingly slipped from Jace's arms and turned towards the bathroom, quickly slipping inside and locking the door before I could get distracted again.

Sneaking a peek at the clock in the bathroom I saw we only had an hour before we had to be at school. Knowing Jace still needed to shower, and I still needed to eat so I could take my medicine, I showered as fast as possible.

Once out of the shower I dried my hair until it was only slightly damp, I applied a small amount of eyeliner and some mascara and added my cherry red lip gloss as a finisher, looking in the mirror I debated adding cover up for the bruises but decided against it and deemed it good enough.

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I ran back into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans a red lacey tank top and matching undergarments and quickly changed, I decided on a pair of peep-toe ankle booties since my toenails were painted cherry red to match. I quickly clipped my hair up, so it flowed over the clip loosely, checking myself in the full-length mirror, I was proud of how I looked, yes there were still dark purple bruises covering the left side of my face, but otherwise, I looked flawless. Checking the clock again I was happy that it 'd only taken me twenty minutes to get ready and Jace still had time to get ready, though I'm sure he'd only shower and throw on his usual tight white tee and black jeans with his leather jacket and boots.

Making my way downstairs the delicious scent of cinnamon french toast filled my sense, immediately my mouth started to water, I hadn't realized just how hungry I was. Walking into the kitchen, Jace stood, in all his shirtless glory, at the stove flipping the french toast, I wasn't sure now whether my mouth was watering because of the food or because of the sight in front of me. No matter how much I look at him Jace's beauty still catches me off guard, and I find myself breathless and flushed.

"You're drooling Clary," Jace said smirking. I hadn't realized he'd turned around and caught me gawking at him. I blushed furiously and spun towards the table and grabbed some food and started eating, a soft moan of pleasure leaving my mouth after the first bite. Jace walked towards me chuckling, he leaned down and kissed my head telling me he was going to take a shower and get ready, too absorbed in my delicious food I could only mumble an incoherent response and nodded my head, Jace left the kitchen still laughing at me.

Jace rejoined me in the kitchen twenty minutes later, dressed exactly as I thought he'd be, except his jeans were blue and slightly torn, it looked good on him.

"Are you ready to go beautiful?" Jace asked grabbing his keys from the hook.

"Yep!" I exclaimed jumping from my chair and grabbing my messenger bag.

Jace threw his arm over my shoulders, and we made our way towards the main house to catch up with everyone. It's been a few days since the incident with Simon, things seemed to have gotten better and felt lighter between all of us. Jace and Alec were still out for blood but had put it aside for the time being because Izzy and I had both asked them to for our sakes. No one wanted more drama; we were all mentally exhausted for it all.

Izzy, Alec, and Magnus were all standing out front by the cars waiting for us. Izzy looked absolutely breathtaking. She wore dark black skinny jeans that hugged her hips and legs so tightly you'd think she'd painted them on, accompanied by a brilliant white tube top, showing off most of her midriff and a black leather jacket with knee high five inch boots, if I swung the other way I'd drop Jace in a heartbeat for Izzy. Alec wore his standard cobalt blue long sleeve button down over dark wash jeans and boots. Magnus was as flamboyant as ever, his dark black hair was spiked up and tipped lime green, he was dressed in a sheer neon green sparkling muscle shirt with a white dress jacket over it, white skinny jeans and white and green cowboy boots, he looked dazzling.

Jace started towards his Camaro, but I pulled him back. Turning Jace gave me a confused look, I chuckled and eyed my Impala.

"She hasn't been driven for a while, and since I'm not cleared to drive yet, I was wondering if you would drive her for me," I said smirking at Jace, who had been bugging me for a few days now to drive my car.

" HELL YEAH!" Jace yelled running for the driver's side of the car.

"Hey, do you think I could get a ride with you guys?" Izzy asked.

"Sure! The more, the merrier." I said smiling at Izzy and pulling her towards the car.

"Hey! Hold up!" Magnus yelled walking over with Alec " I want to ride in your car too!" He whined giving me the saddest puppy dog eyes you've ever seen. I couldn't help but laugh at him and nod my head, looking at Alec, he looked hopeful that there'd be enough room for him.

"Don't worry Alec, there's plenty of room for everyone," I said smiling at him.

We all piled into my car (thank God it had four doors, or we'd be here forever trying to get everyone in). Jace sat in the front seat bouncing like a giddy schoolgirl. I reluctantly handed him the keys.

"Jace, you better drive safe!" I hollered as Jace put the car in gear and tore down the driveway.

"JACE!" I yelled gripping the door handle like my life depended on it. "Slow the hell down!"

Jace slowed down minutely but still tore ass to get to school. We finally made it school, in one peace thankfully, Jace parked the car and I immediately took the keys from the ignition and threw them in my bag.

"YOU are NEVER driving my car again!" I said diving out the car door along with everyone else.

"Oh you big babies," Jace said sliding from the driver's seat looking at us smugly. "Did you die?" He asked, " No, no you didn't, you are perfectly fine, overexaggerating drama queens, but still excellent nonetheless." Jace said walking around the car to me and wrapping his arm around my waist, eyeing everyone else dramatically.

Everyone mumbled their responses all along the lines of "crazy" "stupid ass' and " maniac driver," I couldn't help but snicker. We all made our way into school chattering away about what we wanted to do this weekend; everyone wondered if I'd be up for going out to some club with them. I didn't see why not, I could use a little bit of fun, so we all agreed that that was what we were doing tonight. As we made our way down the halls, I noticed everyone was staring at us, pointing and whispering. Growing more self-conscious I decided to hide my face in Jace's chest and avoid everyone gawking eyes.

Successfully avoiding having to talk to anyone we finally made it through the halls to our lockers, Jace suddenly stopped and pulled me behind him. Curious, I tried to move around Jace to see why he'd stopped, but every time I tried to get around Jace, he'd move in front of me blocking my view. Growing agitated I faked Jace out by pretending to move left, but quickly moving right, and around Jace's body.

Gasping, I finally understood what Jace was trying to hide from me. Strewn across my locker were pictures of me in the hospital, close up pictures of my bruises and my cuts, and in elegant calligraphy, the words "Daddy's little slut" were painted across my locker. Tears sprang to my eyes as I brought my hand to my mouth, a sob escaping my lips. Suddenly someone was spinning me around and burying my face in their chest, petting my hair and kissing my head, I'm assuming it was Jace, his breathing was fast and ragged, he was angry, infuriated by whoever did this.

"Aw Jace, how sweet of you to console the damaged girl. But I'm sure her Daddy is more than willing to do that for you." Came a high pitched snarky voice from behind me.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! DID YOU FUCKING DO THIS?!" Came Isabelle's angry voice.

"Of course I did!" Kaelie said evilly. "I felt that it was my duty to inform the entire school what the new girl was all about, then they could protect their brother boyfriends, and apparently their daddies," Kaelie said laughing like a maniac.

I spun around still held tight in Jace's arms; I glared hard at her. Before I could move Isabelle had Kaelie pinned against the lockers and was punching her in the face, Kaelie weakly tried to defend herself by pushing Isabelle away from her, but Izzy was faster and was on her again grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the grown. Izzy straddled Kaelie's waist and just kept hitting her over and over again. Blood blossomed from Kaelie's face and mouth as she screeched trying to push Isabelle away. Finally, Alec stepped in and pulled Isabelle away from her, Isabelle thrashed and kicked in his arms screaming for him to let her go and that she deserved it.

Springing from Jace's arms, I made my way to where- Kaelie lay on the ground cradling her face. I got down beside her as close to her ear as I could get.

"I just want to know HOW THE FUCK you found out!" I snarled rising to my feet and pulling her with me; she swayed a bit, so I pushed her into the lockers.

"Si. Simon told me." She said.

Before I knew what was happening, Jace and Alec tore down the corridor. Looking further down the hallway I saw Simon standing there with a smug smile adorning his face, as he saw Jace barreling towards him his smile dropped a look of fear replacing it, Simon looked around as if looking for help, it never came. As Jace reached Simon, Jace's fist flew out connecting with Simon's jaw, sending Simon spiraling to the ground. Jace looked evil, hell bent, I knew if I didn't get to him he would kill Simon. I took off running down the hall Isabelle and Magnus close behind me.

Jace was standing over Simon seething, he carefully knelt down and got directly in Simons' face.

"I warned you." was all Jace said as he started beating the shit out of Simon.

A deafening crack was heard throughout the, now silent, corridor. Jace had broken something on Simon, approaching the scene I saw Simons' jaw hang at an odd angle, his face swelling and instantly turning black and purple. I knew then that Jace had broken Simons' jaw and probably the entire right side of his face. I rushed over to Jace and started pulling him back with all my power, I knew I wouldn't be able to pull him off by myself, Izzy and Magnus desperately tried to help me, but even with the three of us, Jace didn't budge. Alec stepped up beside us and pulled Jace back with us and pushed him back to stand with me. Alec, on the other hand, looked down at Simon, anger clearly written on his face. Alec dropped his books and proceeded to kick Simon in the ribcage repeatedly, breaking a few of his ribs and probably causing some serious internal damage. Satisfied, only when Simon began to cough blood, Alec relinquished his assault. Bending, Alec collected his books and then stood back up and walked our way, grabbing Jace by the shoulder he turned all of us away from the scene in front of us.

 **So! Little bit of a cliffhanger there! We all got to see Izzy'a feisty side! Like I said before LMK what you guys think! I a open to all criticism... it only makes me a better writer and makes you guys happy because you'll get to read what you want!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N HEY GUYS! CHAPTER 10 WOOHOO DOUBLE DIGITS! SO THIS IS KIND OF A FILLER CHAPTER THAT SETS THE PACE FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS, HOPE ITS STILL ENTERTAINING AND YOU ALL ENJOY! AS ALWAYS REVIEW IF YOU WANT! I LOVE THE FEEDBACK AND I'VE TAKEN A LOT INTO CONSIDERATION! ENJOY!**

 **~Jaces POV~**

"Jace?" Clary said apprehensively. "Are you okay?"

"No, Clary I'm not, what possessed you all to pull me off of him?" I asked irritated, spinning to look at everyone as they followed me down the hallway.

"Jace you were going to kill him, I don't know about you, but I'd really rather not be having this relationship between glass panels and telephones!" Clary hissed at me.

I sighed calming myself down, Clary was right, I know he deserved so much worse, but I really didn't need to end up in prison. Footsteps echoed down the hallway following after us. Turning, we caught sight of the principal making his way angrily toward our little posse. Groaning I walked to the lockers and just stopped walking, no sense in going any further, our punishment was inevitable.

"Mr. Herondale, Ms. Fray, Mr. Lightwood and Ms. Lightwood would you all please follow me." He stated curtly and continued walking down the hall, not bothering to make sure we were following.

"Peachy," was all I said as I walked down the corridor after him, I could make my way to the principal's office with my eyes closed. I heard the telltale pitter patter of feet falling into step behind me; I knew the rest had also started walking with me.

We all made our way silently down the halls and to the principal's office door as slow as we possibly could without risking more trouble. I had Clary's hand entwined with mine and gave it a squeeze for reassurance. Smiling I kissed the top of her head, I knew she was beating herself up inside, thinking that all of this was her fault, which in some ways it was, but no one made me hit Simon, or Alec or Izzy hit Kaelie. We all made our own choices, and we'd stick with them and take our consequences, I would not let Clary blame herself for this. Opening the door, we caught sight of Kaelie and the slimeball sitting in chairs against the far wall, as far away from us as they could get. Seeing Simon made me see red all over again, he sat in the chair nearly unconscious but still had the audacity to look smug though it was hard to tell around all the swelling and bruising.

"Ms. Penhallow, please call Mr. Lewis and ambulance I do believe he has suffered a broken jaw. Also, see to it that a paramedic see's to Ms. Whitewillow I think she's suffering a broken nose, possibly cheekbone." Mr. Starkweather asked his receptionist.

"Mr. Herondale, Ms. Fray if you'd please follow me, I'll start with the two of you." Mr. Starweather said retreating to his office chair.

"Okay, children would you like to tell me what happened exactly?" He asked eyeing us gently.

"You see Mr. Starkweather, I've had some trouble at home, and I was recently hospitalized, as you know. Well, a few students took it upon themselves to take pictures of me and my injuries and post them on my locker along with a few choice words that were truly demeaning and hurtful. I was hurt and furious over what they were saying and my friends who've been with me through all of this, and I acted irrationally, we allowed our anger to overcome us, and we acted upon it. Simon Lewis and Kaelie Whitewillow were the instigators in all of this, granted me reacted wrong, but what they did is unacceptable." Clary said sternly; she'd make a great lawyer one day.

"Be that as it may Ms. Fray all of your actions were unacceptable. Mr. Lewisis facing some serious hospital time and Ms. Whitewillows guardian are looking to press charges." Mr. Starkweather said sighing.

"Then I will assume full responsibility for all actions that took place in the corridor today, Allow everyone to be on their way and you and I can hash out the punishments together," I said approaching his desk and staring at him intently. Mr. Starkweather knew I wasn't messing around and that there would be a way to appease everyone involved.

"Jace, I'm sorry, but I can't do that this time. All of you are suspended for a week and will resume your regular schedules following said time; I will handle the parents in this matter, Ms. Fray I will contact the Lightwoods on your behalf considering the issues regarding your father. That is all, please inform your friends of what is happening and leave the school immediately." Starkweather said sounding tired, and ushering us from the room.

"Well? What's the damage?" Izzy asked as we approached them.

"Suspended for a week, and he'll be contacting the parents, in our case though we will be home to intercept the message and Mom will never know," I said smiling broadly as if I'd gotten away with murder.

My victory was short lived as the central office door swung up and Maryse made her way through the door. We were screwed, at least that's whatI thought, Maryse seemed like a hardass at the best of times, so my only assumption was that she was going to rip us a new one and ground us forever. She didn't do any of those things, she walked into the office signed us all out, and ushered us out the doors into the corridor.

"Jace, when we get home there are some people waiting for you," Maryse said and exited the building.

I was confused, who could be waiting for me at home unless of course, it could be the police, but I'm almost sure they'd come to the school for me if it were that serious. Clary, Izzy, Alec and I watched Maryse go, we all looked slightly confused, we were sure she'd yell or scream at us. Shaking our heads we all just decided to head home and handle things from there, Maryse would more than likely unleash hell on us then,

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of the house and piled out of the car. Looking around I noticed there was another vehicle besides our normal cars parked in the driveway. A beautiful 2017 Ferrari 488 sat in the driveway all its glory, cherry red with bright silver rims dark black tinted windows, it was sleek and sporty, this car was fully loaded, it had to cost over three hundred thousand dollars, Seeing this car only made me more curious, who would be here that had this kind of money to waste on a car? Turning around I noticed I wasn't the only one curious about the car or the people inside, for some reason I felt suddenly nervous, it feels like my life is about to change.

 **A/N HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, BUT I'VE GOT TO KEEP YOU GUYS WANTING MORE RIGHT? WELL ANYWAYS I'M ALREADY WELL ON THE WAY WITH CHAPTER 11 AND I SHOULD HOPEFULLY HAVE IT UP BY LATER TONIGHT OR EARLY TOMORROW! SORRY ABOUT THE OVER THE TOP DESCRIPTION OF THE FERRARI THAT WAS FOR MY HUSBAND WHOS READING ALONG WITH THE REST OFYOU (HE'S A HUGE CAR GUY LOL)! ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUES SUPPORT AND FOR FAVORITING MY STORY AND FOLLOWING ME ITS AWESOME!**

 **HAVE A GREAT NIGHT GUYS - Shadow J**


	11. Chapter 11

JACES POV

Walking into the house a sudden feeling of uneasiness settle over all of us, the house was eerily quiet. Usually, when we had guests over, Maryse was running around gathering drinks or preparing Hors D'oeuvres and gushing over them wanting to know how they'd been, but walking into the house there was no noise, no delicious smells of Maryse's cooking, there was nothing, it was unsettling. We made our way into the living room, sitting in front of me were ghosts, people I never thought I'd see again! My parents sat on the couch silently with Maryse just staring at the entryway waiting for us to arrive. I began to hyperventilate; I couldn't breathe this wasn't possible.

"How?!" I yelled staring horrified, eyes flickering between Maryse and my parents. "You, YOU'RE DEAD! I WAS AT YOUR FUNERAL!" I continued to scream.

"Jace," Maryse cooed, "Please calm down, let them speak." she said but avoided looking at me.

"Explain, EXPLAIN?! They ... THEY DESERTED ME!" I screamed at them. "NO! I will NOT sit here and listen to them "explain" why they left me and faked their deaths! There is NO GOD DAMN GOOD EXCUSE! I was DESTROYED, I couldn't eat or sleep all I did was cry! They broke me and then expect just to walk back here and expect me just fucking to accept this?! NO! Hell Fucking No!" I yelled grabbing Clary's hand and fleeing from the room.

"JOHNATHAN HERONDALE!" My father's voice boomed as I was making my way from the room, I stopped dead in my track clenching my jaw and grinding my teeth.

I contemplated for only a second whether I should turn back to him, or if I should keep running. That second was too long a hand appeared on my shoulder turning me around to face them. My father stood before me grimacing at the glare I had plastered to my face.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me. NOW!" I seethed shoving him back from me, shock evident on his suddenly hurt face. I didn't care, I wanted nothing to do with him or her they were dead, and dead is where they'd stay, at least for me they would.

I staggered back my expression tight, my throat closing slightly, eyes brimmed with tears, I was distraught, I couldn't handle being here anymore. Grabbing Clary's hand again I ran from the house slamming the door behind me, I made my way to my Camaro and suddenly felt ill, I'd bought this car with THEIR money, I couldn't bare to look at it. Turning on my heel, I moved towards Clary's car; I couldn't drive, though, I could barely see, sensing my hesitation Clary walked up and took the keys from me and walked me to the passenger door. Clary walked around and got in the driver's seat and started the car, she had no idea where we were going, but that didn't matter she drive off anyway.

"Jace?" Clary murmured quietly. I held my hand up to quiet her; I just wasn't ready to talk yet, I knew that if I did I'd break and I wasn't willing to break quite yet.

" Okay, so where do you want to go?" Clary asked glancing at me and then quickly back to the road.

"Can we go to Central Park?" I asked softly, my voice breaking as the tears threatened to escape.

"Of course we can." She said heading towards the park.

~10 minutes later~

Pulling up the park, I finally started to calm down, the ride here had been completely silent, Clary didn't pressure me to talk, which oddly enough made me want to talk all the more.

I got out of the car and made my way to her door and grabbed Clary's hand. I pulled her behind me through the park until we reached the pond and made our way to the tree line. Seclusion felt nice, made it feel like we were the only two people in the world. We were deep enough in the tree line to be hidden from others that happened to wander the past, but not deep enough that we couldn't still see the pond or get lost. Clary released my hand and went to lean against a tree watching me intently as I paced back and forth in front of her.

"Okay, so my parents are alive, I should be overjoyed that they're not dead right?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Jace, I think you have every right to be upset and hurt. You thought your parents were gone forever and they let you feel that way, it isn't right. But I also believe that you should find out why they did what they did, there very well could be a good reason, we just don't know the extent of their situation." Clary said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but how do I face them? I can't do this alone." I sighed.

"You don't have to do it alone Jace; I'll be there with you the whole time, even if they try to get me to leave, I won't we both know how stubborn I am," Clary said, I laughed a little and nodded.

"I guess we should go back then. My phones about to explode anyway might as well get it over with now instead of later." I sighed standing up.

I held my hand out to Clary, and she happily accepted entwining our fingers together. If Clary weren't here I don't know what I'd do, she is all I need, my voice of reason. We walked in silence hand in hand, slowly through the park towards her car, it was a very comfortable silence. We made it to the car faster than I hoped, I knew what needed to be done, but I still didn't know whether I was ready to talk to my parents or not, I guess I'd find out when we got home.

~15 minutes later~

Making it back to the house my nerves were still on edge but, looking over at Clary's reassuring smile made me feel much better. Clary reached between us and clasped my hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze; she was letting me know she was here for me no matter what happened when we went in there. I just hoped that after all this was said and done that I would be able to keep it together.

Walking through the front door, both Clary and I were bombarded with hugs and reprimanding words, mostly from Maryse telling us we shouldn't have left like that and that we should have at least told her where we were. I scoffed to myself, the whole point of fleeing the house was so no one knew where we were going.

"Johnathan." I heard from behind everyone, looking up I saw my mother standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Mother," I said with a curt nod at her.

"Please, Johnathan we need to talk." My mom pleaded, sounding almost desperate.

"Fine, but Clary's coming, and she's staying the whole time, and I don't want to hear any objections," I said walking to Clary and clasping her hand in mine. My mother nodded her head a look of relief washing over her face.

Clary and I followed my mom to the living room and sat across from her and my father as far away from them as possible. I eyed my mother carefully, he wasn't always the most understanding person, so I was preparing for him to holler at me for shoving him away from me. To my surprise it never came, he just eyed us happily yet warily.

"Clary, these are my parents, Celine and Stephen Herondale, who have supposedly been dead for the last six years," I sneered contemptuously.

"Johnathan, please, hear us out before you hold such hatred for us," Celine begged, eyes full of sadness.

"Fine, speak," I said sternly.

"Johnathan-"

"Jace! My name is Jace; no one calls me Johnathan anymore unless I'm in trouble, and in this case I'm not, so please refrain from calling me that." I snapped.

"Right, of course. Jace listen, your mother and I have, well we have a somewhat dark past. Many people would like to see us fail; we have started an empire, a system of individuals who like to work together to make sure people in higher positions stay in those positions or to make certain evidence or tools that could be used blackmail stay out of the wrong hands. We're enforcers; we're public figures, we're the faces for many organizations because we're respected individuals." Stephen began.

"Wait, you're the mob," Clary said, apparently catching on faster than I could.

" I suppose if you wanted to use that term you could. Personally, I don't care for such a crass explanation of the things we do. The Mob as you put it are full of degenerates that murder and steal for large sums of money, the things we do are much more important." Celine said, sounding like a snob.

"No, Clary had it right you are the mob. There's no question about it, you may not murder, but you are indeed stealing. These people you put in these seats of power obviously pay you handsomely for your efforts, but you are stealing the opportunity for advancement from others, you're taking the possibility of a better life for those people and their families, you are despicable." I said. I was disgusted learning this information, I had always thought my parents were wonderful people, a doctor or a lawyer something along those lines to have so much money but to hear that these people earned their money by doing these terrible things were heartbreaking, I'm sure they've killed, maybe the blood wasn't directly on their hands, but they had a hand in the events.

"Jace, please, we are kind people," Stephen said. "Whether you want to believe that is your decision, but we're here to explain why we faked our deaths. The reason is that someone else, someone new found out about our dealings and the things we've done in our past, they propositioned us, we stop our dealings, and they leave our family and us alone, or we continue what we have been doing all along, and they kill us. We couldn't stop now; we didn't have a choice, we were on the brink of a huge breakthrough that would solve everything that's been happening. Our discovery wasn't enough, though, we were still missing too much information to get what we needed. So, to keep you safe, to keep everyone safe, we disappeared." Stephen finished, sounding tired and nervous.

"You. Picked. This. BULLSHIT. Over. Me?!" I screamed flying to his feet.

"Jace, please, you must understand that what we're doing is much being than any of us, we love you, we have always loved you! We left because we had to, we had to protect you, but we also had to finish what we started." Celine pleaded, coming towards me, arms outstretched in an attempt to draw me to her. The closer she got to me the more distance I placed between us, but that also placed me further from Clary, which made me nervous.

"No, Mother you need to back away from me, I will not accept this information and I no longer wish to see you, you have to go. Clary, please? Let's go home. " I said stretching my open hand towards Clary but never taking my eyes off my parents.

"Jace, a question for you." My father stated. "How well do you know Ms. Fray?" He asked, almost accusatory.

"What does Clary have to do with any of this?!" I snarled.

"You Johnathan, Clary here is the daughter of the man who threatened our family, our organization, seems very convenient that she would end up with you, don't you think?" Stephen said.

My hand fell to my side; an anguished look passed over my face, could this be true? Did Clary know who I was before we met? Wash all of this a setup? It couldn't be, she wouldn't fake being raped and abused by her father just to get to me, she wasn't that type of person, at least I didn't think so, I'm beyond confused. Looking towards Clary she was just as confused as I was, her brows were knitted together tightly, she'd grown pale, and her eyes were darting between my father and mother.

"No, I don't think. I think if Valentine had anything to do with any of this, Clary was not aware, left in the dark and fed bullshit just as I was." I said disgustedly. "If Clary was any part of this, I doubt she'd have been beaten nearly to death, raped, and verbally abused her entire life. So before you attempt to judge someone, maybe you should learn all the facts, just as you asked me to do. Instead of the shocked and apologetic faces, you're giving Clary now; you are still going to receive scornful and disgusted looks from me. Now as I said before, you need to leave." I said throwing my arm out and point in the direction of the door. "Now!" I said forcefully.

Stephen and Celine made their way towards the hall looking back at me sadly. Perhaps I was rash, unjust and angry, but I felt I was justified, they weren't who I thought they were, and obviously their positions in their "organization" meant much more to them than I ever could.

Listening to the front door close behind them, was like a weight lifting off my shoulders. I sunk to the floor and cried, I never cried, but I was so overwhelmed with the events that happened today that all I could do was cry. Clary rose from her seat and knelt beside me placing her hand on my shoulder; I flinched momentarily and then sunk into her embrace. Faintly, I heard the approach of footsteps as Maryse, and the others made their way into the living room.

"Jace?" Maryse said hesitantly, the last time she'd seen me this distraught was when the news of my parent's death reached me, but never again after that.

"Did you know?" was all I asked.

"Jace," She began.

"No, Maryse, answer me, did you know?!" I nearly shouted.

"Yes. Jace, yes I knew." Maryse said sounding hurt and apologetic.

All I could do was nod; I felt betrayed. My parents apparently didn't care, but Maryse, Maryse I thought she cared about me, I figured she loved me.

"Jace, I'm sorry, I thought I was protecting you. Your parents came to me and told me what was happening, they told me of the danger. I knew you were in danger and the only thing I could think was that I had to protect you, you were family, you ARE family, you're my son, just as Alec is my son and Isabelle is my daughter, I would protect you with my life. Your parents were caught up in a terrible situation, I couldn't save them, but I could save you, and to me, that's all that mattered." Maryse rushed out, tears streaming down her face.

Looking at Maryse, I knew she did care and was only trying to protect me, but it still hurt. I nodded and pulled myself from Clary, flinging myself around Maryse hugging her as tightly as I could. Hugging Maryse all I could feel was love, she was my family; this was my family, the only ones who mattered anymore.

We all sat around for quite some time and just talked. This felt like home, things were never uncomfortable, they always knew how to make me feel better after stressful (to say the least) situations. We ordered pizza, and decided to watch a few movies; we needed this time to unwind.

The doorbell rang as Alec and Magnus were fighting over whether to watch 27 Dresses or Grease. Personally, I'd rather watch anything but, but the girls agreed they'd watch either movie. Well, Isabelle happily accepted, Clary more or else grunted in approval, since my parent's little confession she'd been eerily quiet and distant. Though I couldn't blame her, she had a lot to process, her father an evil mob boss, their accusation of her being involved, and me revealing all the things her father had done to her. My thoughts trailed off after that; I couldn't believe I had just put her business out there to complete strangers, I was such an idiot!

"Hey, Clary would you help me get the pizza's please?I asked holding my hand out to help her from the couch.

Clary smiled up at me and nodded. At least she didn't seem to harbor any ill will towards me for my actions, I still felt terrible, though.

"Listen, Clary; I'm really sorry that I just spilled all the information about your past to my parents, that wasn't my place," I said as we walked towards the front door.

"Oh, Jace! No, I know why you did it, don't feel bad at all. I am just worried that you'll start to think I really am a part of all of this, and I promise you that I'm not! I really do love you so much; just don't want-" She started gushing, but the only thing I heard from her was that she loved me!

"Clary, Clary! Stop!" I said halting her blabbering. She looked at me then, slightly confused and blushing furiously.

"You said you loved me." I gushed as a huge smile spread across my face.

"I ... I did, didn't I, well I meant it. I do Jace. I really love you." She said returning my smile shyly.

"I love you too Clary, so much," I said pulling her in to crush her against me in a hug.

Though today started out terrible and continued right toward atrocious, it ended absolutely perfect. Nothing else mattered in the world right now, I had an amazing family, and I got to hold the woman I love, nothing could ruin this for me.

~Unknown POV~

"DAMMIT!" I shouted, slamming my fists against the table.

My informant reported to me, that the Herondales were still in fact very much alive, and that though they revealed to Jace that Clary was the daughter of their known enemy, he still loved her! I was banking on this putting the rift between them that I needed to make my move.

The time has come for me to go to "HIM" and request his help, though I hated him, I knew I'd never exact my revenge without his help. He may be evil and vindictive, but he was still my greatest hope for what I needed to get done. Picking up my phone I dialed a number I never thought I'd ever need, my Fathers.

"Valentine." He slurred through the phone.

"We need to talk, I need your help," I said.

"I'm listening," He said, sounding more alert.

"Clary doesn't deserve happiness; I plan to take it from her. Will you help?" I said bored.

"What can I do to help?" He sneered menacingly.

A cruel smile spread across my face; I knew he'd help.

 **A/N HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I'M STARTING WORK ON CHAPTER 12 NOW, NOT SURE WHEN IT'LL BE UP YET, BUT IM HOPING SOON, DEFINITELY WITHIN THE NEXT DAY OR SO! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU'VE GOT ANY REQUESTS! THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING ME GUYS!**

 **\- Shadow J**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! BUT THE UPDATE IS FINALLY HERE YAY! THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK AND YOUR VOTES! IT HELPED SO MUCH! IM GOING TO FOCUS ON JACE AND CLARY FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND THEN I'LL START THE DRAMA BACK UP! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR REQUEST PLEASE PUT THEM IN THE REVIEWS! JUST A HEADS UP THERES SOME STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT THIS CHAPTER! AND ITS MY FIRST "MATURE" CHAPTER SO BE GENTLE LOL, BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN CHANGE ABOUT IT OR HOW I CAN MAKE IT BETTER!**

 **THX GUYS! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **\- SHADOW J**

~Clarys POV~  
~2 weeks later~

Friday mornings were the best and the worst; only because we still had to go to school, while being teased with the idea of weekend fun. We were finally able to go back to school this week. Thankfully, Kaelie's parents decided against pressing charges, not for lack of trying, but once the police informed her that her daughter could be accused of slander and harassment, they quickly dropped all charges, which Izzy and I were both very grateful for.

"Clary, are you awake?" Jace asked opening the door quietly and peeking inside.

I pretended to be asleep, just to see what Jace would do. Usually, I was the responsible one, and it was normally me waking Jace in the morning, this was a pleasant surprise. Jace opened the door more, so he could slip inside, and quietly shut it behind him. He made his way to the bed and slid in beside me, he gently caressed my face and starting kissing my neck. I began to stir just a little, but bit my tongue to keep my whimpers and moans contained; he always knew my week spots.

"I know you're awake Red," Jace said between kisses along my jaw and neck.

"Mmm," I responded and rolled over to face him. "If you knew I was awake, then why didn't you just tell me to get out of bed?" I asked resting my head on his chest.

"Because, I think this is a much nicer way to wake up, for both of us. I get to touch you and kiss you, and you get to be pleasured by me, I mean what girl wouldn't want to wake up to this." Jace said cockily gesturing up and down his body with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, oh great god of sexiness," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes and attempting to get out of bed.

"Oh, No you don't," Jace said pulling me back to the bed. "We don't have school today," he said smiling and snuggling closer to my side.

"Wait, what? Then why did you come in and wake me up so early?! I could've gone back to sleep!" I said irritated; you just don't mess with someone's sleep, especially mine.

"Well, cranky pants, I woke you up because I have the whole day planned out for us for our one month anniversary. But I suppose if you'd rather sleep than see your surprise, I can leave." Jace said trying to stand up; I quickly pulled him back to my side.

"Okay, okay I'm awake and not cranky, so tell me where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, didn't I mention, it's a surprise, but dress for a beautiful warm day, and wear sandals. I'll bring everything else you're going to need." Jace said jumping from the bed and running for the door. I hate surprises, and he knows that I despise not knowing what's going to happen during my day.

"Fine," I grumbled and got out of bed. Jace chuckled and made his way out of the bedroom, shouting something about breakfast in twenty minutes as he went.

Walking over to the closet, I pondered Jace's words; I needed a pair sandals and something to wear on a beautiful warm day. Rifling through our closet, I pulled out my grey tunic dress with the sun-kissed-shoulder cut, making my way to the dresser, I pulled out a matching grey lace push-up bra and lace panty set and made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Getting the water just right I jumped in letting the water cascade over my head and down my body, I could stay in the shower all day it felt perfect. I grabbed my Fresia, and Water Lily body scrub cleaned my body and shaved every inch of myself completely hairless, except my head, of course, I grabbed my Water Lily Shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair, it smelled heavenly. Making quick work of my shower, I hopped out and started drying my hair, deciding to let it dry in its natural curls. Quickly I applied some light eyeliner, a coat of waterproof mascara, I applied a smokey eye look and some burgundy lipstick and got dressed. Making my way back to the room, I decided to pair the whole outfit with my white Valentino rock studded leather sandals. Checking myself over in the full-length mirror, I was satisfied and deemed myself ready to go. I grabbed my grey messenger bag off the chair and headed to the kitchen.

Jace was standing at the stove spooning eggs onto plates, which were already filled with bacon hashbrowns and toast. Every morning he's made me eggs for breakfast, and I've forced them down, I never cared for eggs, but he was always sweet enough to make them for me, I felt like a bitch telling him now after a month that I hate eggs.

"So, am I dressed okay for what you've got planned?" I asked shocking Jace who almost dropped the frying pan of eggs. 'Well, I almost got out of eating eggs.' I thought to myself.

"You look beautiful," Jace said, his eyes held so much love as he stared for a moment.

"Thanks," I said blushing a dark red, "So, what's for breakfast?" I asked sitting at the table.

"Just the usual, bacon, egg, hash browns, and toast," Jace said like it was nothing.

"I see," I said hesitantly.

"What?" Jace asked eyeing me warily.

"No, nothing." I rushed out shaking my head quickly.

"Mhm, sure, tell me," Jace said placing the frying pan on the counter, leaning back and crossing his arms, never taking his eyes off me.

"Okay, but promise you won't get mad because I know you just won't let it go," I said annoyed.

"Deal, now spill." He said smirking.

"Okay... I don't actually like eggs." I murmured quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"You.. you don't like eggs? But you've been eating them for the last month." Jace said shocked.

"I know, but it was because you made them for me and I didn't want to be rude, and it was very sweet of you to make me breakfast, I didn't want to seem ungrateful." I rushed out, still avoiding eye contact with Jace, just staring at the table.

"Clary, I would never want you to eat anything you don't like just because it was polite, that's dumb," Jace said, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"What?" I snapped my head in his direction asking. "You're not mad?" I said.

"No, Clary I'm not mad, I'm glad you told me, though you're still dumb for not telling me sooner. Who eats food they don't like just to be polite, like seriously." Jace remarked laughing at me. I couldn't help but chuckle too, that was really dumb.

"Well, I promise not to lie about my likes or dislikes of food anymore to be polite," I said still laughing.

"Good," Jace said placing my plate in front of me, minus the eggs. " Now eat up, we've got to leave soon if we want to get there on time." He said digging into his food.

"Get where?" I asked, still trying to pry information about our day from him.

"No way Red, now eat!" Jace said smiling and shaking his head.

Shaking my head I snickered and dug into my food, Jace was an excellent cook. Sitting here I finally had a chance to take in his appearance, appraising it almost to get some semblance of an idea of the day he had planned. He was dressed in dark khaki cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, and brown sandals. Nothing too out of the ordinary for him, I knew he preferred jeans, but if this were an outdoor activity he'd definitely wear shorts, I doubt it was hiking, or he'd have told me to wear sneakers, but I was still at a loss for what he had planned, his outfit gave away nothing. I guess I'd just have to suck it up and be surprised.

After finishing breakfast, Jace and I made our way to the door, and Jace grabbed a large duffel bag on our way out. We had just started our morning and curiosity was already killing me.

"Don't ask Clary," Jace said without sparing me a second look, grabbed my hand and led me from the house.

Jace was acting like an over-excited toddler, dragging me by the hand around the front of the house, and towards the cars. I anticipated we'd head for his Camaro, so I turned and started walking that way, only for Jace to spin me towards Alec's Charcoal Grey Toyota 4Runner, now I was even more confused. What could we possibly be doing that we'd need a huge duffel bag, and an SUV instead of his car, the bag surely would've fit in the backseat? Jace opened my door and ushered me inside, closing the door behind him. Looking in the backseat, I saw a cooler, a couple of other bags and saw Jace placing the last bag in with the others.

"Ready to go?" Jace asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"I suppose I am, considering I have no idea where we're going," I said sounding like a petulant child.

"Oh, cheer up Clary, I promise you're going to love it!" Jace said excitedly. His excitement was contagious; I couldn't help but smile.

~2.5 Hours Later~

I didn't remember falling asleep, but as Jace lightly shook my shoulder, I'd realized I had, looking at the clock I realized we'd been in the car for a little over two hours now. Waking up fully now, I took in my surroundings, it looked like we were in some small town, filled mostly with cozy houses. Rolling down my window, the smell of salt water wafted in with the gentle breeze. Shocked my eyes grew wide as saucers, and I spun in my seat towards Jace, who couldn't contain the smile growing on his face as he watched my excitement grow.

"THE BEACH?! YOU BROUGHT ME TO THE BEACH?!" I screamed excitedly looking around wildly. It's always been a dream of mine to go to the beach, growing up in Arizona I'd never seen one and when we moved to New York my chances were better but I'd still yet to see one.

"So, are you happy?" Jace asked chuckling.

"Are you kidding me?! Of Course, I'm Happy! I'm SO EXCITED! How long are we staying?!" I rambled on.

"Well, I thought that since it's spring break, we could spend the full two weeks down here, just the two of us," Jace said hopefully.

"TWO WHOLE WEEKS?! OH, MY GOD! THAT'D BE AMAZING!" I shouted and flung my arms his neck.

"Okay, Clary I'm happy you're so excited, but I do still need to drive," Jace said in a choked breath. I hadn't realized how tight I was hugging him, and completely forgot the fact he was driving in all my excitement. I pulled back with a sheepish smile and blushed like mad.

"Thank you, so much Jace, this is absolutely amazing!" I gushed happily. Jace just smiled and grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles.

We pulled into the drive of a gorgeous hotel, The Port-O-Call it was called. Staring up at the hotel I was amazed; it was gorgeous a large pink building nine floors high, a large outdoor pool and right on the oceanfront. Jace pulled me away from my gawking. Literally, he pulled me inside the building and up to the reception desk.

"Hi, Jace Herondale, reservation for two for the King's Coastline room," Jace said to the receptionist, who eyed him flirtily.

"Oh, for two, are you planning to find someone to bring back with you tonight handsome?" She asked, oblivious to my presence.

"Yes, actually I think I am. You see there's this gorgeous redhead down here for the next two weeks, and I think I'm going to bring her to my room." Jace said with a disgusted smile.

"You know, the saying is Blondes have more fun, who wants to pine after a ginger when you've got me right here waiting for the taking." She said pushing her breasts out at him.

"Well..." Jace started.

"Actually, I think he'd prefer this ginger since I am his girlfriend and we're here together, hence the reservation for two you dumbass," I said making my way around Jace more, so the idiot behind the desk could clearly see me.

"Girlfriend or not, I still think he'd have a better time with me." She snapped nastily.

"Could I speak to your manager please?" Jace asked calmly.

"Wha... I didn't mean to.." She stammered

"Manager, Now!" Jace demanded. The blonde sulked off slowly towards the manager's office to her right. Quickly a man in his late thirties appeared.

"Hello, Mr. Herondale, My name is Mr. Carstairs how can I help you." The manager gushed at Jace.

"Yes, Mr. Carstairs, your receptionist was rather vulgar with my girlfriend and me, practically throwing herself at me in front of my girlfriend and after it was clear that we weren't interested in her provocative behavior, she very cruelly insulted my girlfriend. I personally don't think that's how you'd like your establishment to be represented." Jace said very calm and sophisticatedly.

"Of course sir. I'll rectify the situation immediately; please allow me to accommodate your stay with us, as well as all your meals at the hotel restaurant." Mr. Carstairs rushed out and began typing furiously.

Mr. Carstairs handed us our keys to our room and called over a bellhop to help us with our luggage. "Please enjoy the rest of your stay with us." He said politely and sent us on our way. After eh had thought we were out of earshot, he began hollering at the receptionist that he expected better of her and that her behavior was unacceptable and she was on her last strike. Jace and I snickered entering the elevator, serves her right for treating us like play things.

Our room was huge! A large king sized bed sat in the center of the room with a large dresser and a 32' flat screen tv, a huge bathroom and our private balcony; no one could see our balcony from theirs or vice-versa, it was perfect! Jace tipped the bellhop and sent him away while I made my way out onto the balcony to just stare at the ocean as the wave crashed against the shore. Hearing the sliding the glass door open and close, I knew Jace was coming up behind me. Jace snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I hope this was a nice anniversary surprise," Jace said.

"It is wonderful Jace! I'm so glad you didn't tell me where we were going, the surprise was definitely worth my insanity." I said turning in his arms, going up on my toes and kissing his lips. Jace lifted me underneath my knees and set me on the edge of the balcony and kissed me deeper.

"I have an anniversary surprise for you too," I said smirking wickedly, walking into the room and gesturing for him to follow me.

"Oh and I do enjoy surprises," Jace said smiling wide.

I made my way to the bathroom shutting the door and locking it behind me; I heard Jace enter the room and call my name. "I'll be out in a minute just go wait on the bed," I said.

Slipping out of my dress and shoesI hung them from the towel rack and turned to the mirror. Nervous didn't cover the feeling I had right now.I knew this was what I wanted to do with Jace, and though I'm not a virgin I've never been with a man willingly before. Nervous, scared, anxious, excited, happy, overjoyed, were the mixture of feelings I was getting, they made me dizzy and somewhat nauseous. But this is Jace; I pep-talked myself, this is the man I want to be with and want to give myself to completely.

Steeling my nerves, I walked as seductively asI could from the bathroom towards the bed, as I got to the entrance of the room, I saw Jace sitting on the edge of the bed in just his cargo shorts. He was leaning back on his elbows, watching and waiting for me to come further into the room, a small smile gracing his lips. I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of love that emanated from him to me. Jace sat up and beckoned me to him with his finger, as I made my way across the room in my lace push-up bra and panties his smile grew, among other things.

"You are gorgeous," Jace said breathlessly, reaching up and caressing my cheek.

"You're not too bad yourself," I said smiling down at him and stroking his face.

Jace pulled my face to his and kissed me deeply pulling me down to straddle his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I deepened the kiss and pushed myself closer to him swaying my hips over his. Moaning in response, Jace attempted to pull me closer to him and ran his hands along my sides and thighs. Jace ran his hands up my back to the clasp of my bra.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jace asked eyeing me warily.

I nodded my head "Yes!" I said and kissed him again more urgent this time.

Jace unclasped my bra and slowly slid the straps down my arms trailing kisses behind them. Slowly Jace kissed from my right arm across my chest and down to my breast. Palming my left breast, he began to suck and lick my right nipple causing me to moan loudly, sex had always been scary before, but now it was stimulating I didn't think it could ever feel like this. Jace moved to my left breast giving it the same attention; I raked my nails down his back throwing my head back moaning again. Jace flipped us, so I lay beneath him, he slowly trailed hot wet kisses down my ribs, stomach and across my hips. Jace sat back on his legs, kneeling between my legs, he slowly ran his hands from my ankles to my hips and hooked his thumbs in the band of my panties and looked at me.

"Please, Jace." I whimpered.

~ JACE'S POV~

Her whimpering was my undoing. I slowly hooked my thumbs in the tops of her panties, sliding them down and off her legs, tossing them on the floor with her bra. Clary lay beneath me completely exposed, and I couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. I gently slid my hands from her ankles, up her calfs across her thighs until the rested just above her sex on her hips.

"You're gorgeous," I said leaning down and peppered kisses from one hip across to the other, and continued my pursuit down her thighs to her knees and then switched to the other leg and brought my mouth upwards along her inner thigh when I reached her sex I blew gently on her. Clary's back arched up and off the bed, as she moaned my name loudly.

Licking, sucking teasing her, I continued topleasure her, as she moaned and arched her back gripping the sheets so tightly, she was almost to the point of tearing them. Inserting a finger into her sex, she was dripping wet and only screamed louder.

"Jace, please, I need you, now," Clary begged, dragging my face up to hers.

I kissed her passionately while working my shorts and boxers off; I slipped out of my clothes and laid myself between clarys legs continuing to kiss her. I reached into the pocket of my shorts grabbing a condom; I slid it on, and began to press myself into her core, once I was sheathed inside, I started the move slowly, she felt like heaven.

~30 minutes later~

I rolled off Clary laying beside her, I pulled her into my chest and kissed her forehead.

"Was that okay?" I asked cautiously.

"That, was wonderful, Jace, I never knew it could be like that. I'm glad I took the chance,especially with you. I Love you." Clary said snuggling into my chest.

"I Love you too Clary, very much." I said kissing her foreheadand wrapping my arms around her.

Clary's breathing evened out, telling me she'd fallen asleep. Listening to her steady breathing, I let my tired content bliss take me over and quickly followed her to a deep slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting on my surfboard, being swayed gently by the passing waves, I watched Clary while she laid on her towel on the beach, she seemed so at peace, a smile resting on her lips as she soaked in the rays of the sun, a book cemented in her hands. She wore the black Victoria Secret bikini I'd bought her, her ray ban sunglasses rested on her head, with her gorgeous fiery red hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was perfection.

Clary and I have been at the beach for three days now, and it has been the best vacation I've ever been on. We've been to the beach every day, I'm learning to surf and Clary who's skin is as white as freshly fallen snow, is starting to get a tan. Clary seems much more relaxed being down here; she hasn't had any nightmares, or any anxiety attacks, which makes this vacation all the more worth it.

The last few nights we've spent at the boardwalk, playing games, going on rides, and just walking around enjoying the cool night air. Tonight, though, I had something different planned, I've been searching the internet and asking a few of the locals for various things to do around here, everyone's suggestions all involved the bar scene, which wasn't exactly what I was going for so, I called Magnus for suggestions.

Magnus suggested club Arcana, a new nightclub that his friend Ragnor opened. Ragnor owns Pandemonium in New York, which we frequented often, so this must be a decent nightclub, I remember thinking to myself. Magnus also told me that tonight was their karaoke night, one thing Clary didn't know about me was that I could sing really well, so I thought this would be a pleasant surprise for her.

Paddling to shore I hopped off my board and made my way to my beauty in the sand, making my way towards her, I caught sight of a strange white haired boy staring at her a few feet away, I immediately got a strange gut feeling that he was a threat. Running up to Clary I plopped my butt in the sand next to her and slung my arm over her shoulders. Clary shrieked almost jumping out of her skin. Clearly, she hadn't seen me coming.

"JACE! You scared me half to death!" Clary yelled slapping my chest and pursing her lips at me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you saw me running up," I said stealing a kiss from her pursed lips. Clary smiled and shook her head at me and leaned closer to me.

"So, I've got a surprise for you tonight," I said kissing Clary's face and leaning back on my elbows in the sand.

"Should I bother trying to ask what said surprise is?" Clary asked eyeing me skeptically.

"Nope," I said popping the p, smirking like mad.

"Fine!" Clary said exasperated but smiling nonetheless.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel and get dressed," I said standing up and holding my hand out to Clary.

Clary grabbed hold of my hand, and I lifted her to her feet. Together we collected all of our stuff off the beach and started our walk back to the hotel. As we were walking hand in hand through the sand, I saw the same white haired kid from before watching us leave. 'Maybe I'm just paranoid.' I thought to myself; he could just be people watching or just think Clary's hot, shaking my head I decided to ignore the gut feeling I was getting and just enjoy the rest of our vacation. We finally got away from the drama, no need to go looking for more.

Getting back to our room, Clary and I took a quick shower, well it was supposed to be quick. After turning on the shower and stepping inside, I watched as Clary began to slip out of her bathing suit, and step under the warm stream of water. I couldn't resist myself as I walked up behind her and started kissing her neck. Running my hands around her waist and up her stomach I gently kneaded each of her breasts slowly, pulling and lightly pinching her budded pink nipples. Slowly I kissed her neck to her shoulders still massaging her breasts, I turned her around and assaulted her lips hungrily pushing her against the cold tiled shower wall. Gripping each of her wrists and lifting them above her head holding them there with one hand, I moved back down her neck to her chest and finally her breasts, I began licking and sucking her right nipple while looking into her face, a look of pure bliss etched on her face. I moved from one breast to the other giving it the same attention, then slowly moved down her body kissing, licking and nibbling at her toned stomach as I went. Finally reaching her sweet spot, I began to suck and lick her feverishly, eliciting moans and whimpers from the gorgeous redhead above me, turning me on more and more.

After bringing Clary to her first orgasm, I rose to my feet and lifted her under her knees, wrapping her legs around me I slowly slid into her, while kissing her passionately at the same time. I moved slowly, savoring the feel of her wrapped around me, gently rocking against me in time with me, groaning each time she rolled her hips into me as I pushed into her, felt like heaven.

~25 minutes later~

The water was just starting to turn cold when Clary and I finally exited the shower. Still coming down for our euphoric highs, Clary stumbled slightly, having to catch herself on the bathroom sink. Making my usual smug smirk appear on my face. I exited the bathroom a towel wrapped around my waist. Making my way to the closet, I pulled out the dress I'd bought for Clary for tonight, along with my tight white button down shirt and my tight dark blue jeans.

Clary entered the bedroom, her hair was blown out and lightly curled, her makeup a dark winged eyeliner, mascara silver, and white eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick. She looked stunning, and she hadn't even put the dress on yet. Clary caught me staring and smirked, and eyed me in return, she would be the death of me, or we'd never make it out of this hotel room if she continued to look at me like that. Clearing my throat I looked away, turning slightly red avoiding eye contact with her.

"Is that bag for me?" Clary asked eyeing the bag in my hand suspiciously.

"Yeah, I bought your dress for tonight, I hope that's okay," I said giving her the dress bag.

As Clary opened the bag, her mouth popped open in surprise. Inside was a beautiful white chiffon shift mini dress with long slip sleeves, with a black leather belt that wraps around her waist.

"Jace! This dress is gorgeous, when did you get such good taste?" Clary giggled.

"I just pick out what I'd enjoy seeing you wear, I just hope and pray you like them," I said honestly.

"Well, I Love It! It's beautiful, and I have the perfect black ankle boots to go with this!" Clary said excitedly running back into the bathroom to change.

Turning around to get ready, I pulled my pants on and started pulling my shirt on when I remembered the black box sitting in my pocket. Clary's anniversary present sat heavy in my pocket; I wondered nervously if she'd wear it and if she'd like it. Finishing buttoning my shirt, I made my way over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Clary?" I said to the closed door.

"Jace, I'm pretty sure you've seen it all, just come in." Clary laughed through the door,

Opening the door, Clary was wearing the dress and buckling the belt in place. She was breathtaking, the dress ended mid thigh and was left open to show just the right amount of cleavage to still be sexy without being whoreish.

"So, what's up?" Clary asked turning around to face me.

"Oh, I ... uh... I have one more thing to give you before we head out." I said ringing my hands.

"Ok?" Clary questioned.

Walking up to Clary I pulled the long black box out of my pocket and opened it in front of her. Sitting on the velvet inside the box was a platinum painted black, and diamond rose flower pendant necklace.

Clary gasped, and her eyes filled with tears and she lightly ran her fingers across the necklace, looking into my eyes she broke into a huge smile and threw her arms around my neck kissing me passionately.

"I love it! Will you put it on for me?" Clary asked pulling away from the kiss, nodding I fastened the chain around her neck.

"Ok, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse, and we can go," Clary said grabbing her white clutch bag and meeting me at the door.

Clary and I rode the elevator down to the car park, and walked to the car, before Clary could get in the 4Runner I stopped her. Clary looked at me funny, and I just smiled, pulling a blindfold from my pocket and secured it behind her head. I helped her into her seat and closed the door and got in the driver's seat.

It was about fifteen minutes before we arrived at Arcana, Clary fidgetted and begged the entire ride there for some semblance of a hint to where we were going tonight, but I didn't break and was still keeping the surprise. I parked the car and hopped out, walking to Clary's side of the car, I helped her down from the SUV and locked the doors. Grabbing Clary's hand we walked straight to the head of the line, I told the bouncer my name and explained that I'd be on the list as a guest of Ragnor. The bouncer checked his clipboard and pulled back the velvet rope for Clary and me to enter, snickering under his breath as Clary tripped over her foot walking towards the club door.

As we entered the club, there were all different colored lights flashing around the room, fog rolling around on the floor and music booming through the building, you could feel the vibrations through the floor. Clary smirked as I removed her blindfold, looking around the club I could hear her chuckle quietly as she slowly began to sway to the rhythm.

"A nightclub, Jace," Clary said smirking.

"Yep! But there's more; we've got to go to the back room, I've got one last surprise for you. So let's grab a couple of drinks and then we'll head back." I said

"Jace, I don't have ID how are we getting drinks?" Clary asked nervously.

"Taken care of. Don't worry, Please?" I pleaded with her.

Grabbing a few drinks, a beer for me and a malibu bay breeze for Clary, I tugged her towards the door to the back room. As we went through the door, we could faintly hear people singing off key and slurring their words. Maybe this wouldn't be as romantic as I'd hoped, but I would make the best of it and still try to make it special for Clary. Entering the back room, Clary saw that it was karaoke and her eyes lit up!

"Are we singing tonight?!" Clary asked excitedly.

"Well, I know I am. And you're more than welcome to sign up if you want." I said motioning towards the karaoke DJ.

"I think I will; this sounds like fun," Clary said walking to theDJ station to put her name on the roster.

After a few people and groups went up to sing the DJ finally announced that it was time for my song. I was nervous, to say the least, I really hope Clary likes the song I chose for her. Making my way on stage I winked at Clary and smiled, I nodded at the DJ, and my song began.

Through the dirt and the gravel

Through the years and the miles

Every road that you traveled

Through the tears and the smiles

Through the clear and the muddy

Through the thick and thin

The quiet nights, the howling wind

Through the good and the ugly

The blue and the black

To the ends of the Earth

To the moon and back

Through all of the words

The mean and the kind

Through the strings that unravel

And the ties that bind

From the crazy and the different

To the more of the same

From the coast is clear

To a hurricane

Yeah, I'll be right beside you

On a roll or off the tracks

To the ends of the Earth

To the moon and back

To the moon and back

Through the bitter and the sweet

The cold and the fire

Lonely cotton sheets

And the burning desire

Until our song is over

Til the stars all fade to black

I'm gonna love you

To the ends of the Earth

To the moon and back

Yeah, I'm gonna love you

All the way to the moon and back

To the moon and back

Everyone clapped as I ended my song and made my way off stage, I stopped briefly at the DJ station requesting to sing one more song, then made my way back to our table. Clary flung her arms around me and kissed me as tears streamed down her cheeks. Singing those lyrics I never took my eyes off of hers and poured as much love and emotion into the words as I could while I sang. Clary could apparently feel the intensity of the lyrics, which is just what I wanted. Next, the DJ called Clary to the stage; I was curious what she'd be singing.

Clary made her way on stage smiling wide. She winked at me as the music began to play. Strange I thought, maybe she was singing me a song too.

"This song, goes out to the love of my life" Clary said.

All my life I wondered

If anything was real

If happy ever after

Was something I should feel

I wasn't even lookin

But then you found me here

One more crack from broken

You made it all so clear

Now I feel Alive

I see sparks ignite

One look in your eyes

Is all it took to realize

My heart can fly

yeaaaahhh yeaaaaahh

My heart can fly

yeaaaahh yeaaaahhh

One look in your eyes

Is all it took to realize

My heart can fly

yeaaaahhh yeaaaaahh

My heart can fly

yeaaaahh yeaaaahhh

Locked away locked away

But you found the key

To be together

Fly away Fly away Fly away with me

Fine forever Happily

Now I feel Alive

I see sparks ignite

One look in your eyes

Is all it took to realize

My heart can fly

yeaaaahhh yeaaaaahh

My heart can fly

yeaaaahh yeaaaahhh

Ooohhh Ohhhh

My Heart My Heart My Heart

Can Flyyyyyy

Wow, was all I could think as Clary made her way towards me, I had no idea she could sing so beautifully. Clary and I embraced briefly and then sat sipping our drinks for a while listening to others, mostly butcher some of the greatest songs ever written. After about half an hour it was my turn to sing again for Clary, I chose another song by the same artist I sang last time, the lyrics were fitting to our situation.

I know, I know it, baby

Sounds like your day's been crazy

I just wanna hold ya

All the weight that's on your shoulders

Anything that's wrong

Let me, let me love it gone

Come on and trust me, honey

I can turn those raindrops sunny

Let me untie that tangle

Put on that kissing angel good morning song

Let me, let me love it gone

Little barefoot dancing

Little kissing in the kitchen romancing

Got a whole lot of love that I've been saving

And a bottle of wine that's been waiting

Long time for a night like this

Whatever's wrong, shake it off your list

Girl, I want, I want

I wanna get lost in your lipstick

Oh, baby, let me love it

Let me, let me love it

Let me, let me love it gone

Why don't you slip into something off the frequent menu

Kick back, let down your hair

Yeah, that one right there looks so good on

Let me, let me love it gone

Little barefoot dancing

Little kissing in the kitchen romancing

Got a whole lot of love that I've been saving

And a bottle of wine that's been waiting

Long time for a night like this

Whatever's wrong, shake it off your list

Girl, I want, I want

I wanna get lost in your lipstick

Oh, baby, let me love it

Let me, let me love it

Let me, let me love it gone

So long

This night looks good on you

Let me love it, let me, let me love it

And every little inch of you

Let me love it, let me, let me love it

Little barefoot dancing

Little kissing in the kitchen romancing

Got a whole lot of love that I've been saving

And a bottle of wine that's been waiting

Long time for a night like this

Whatever's wrong, shake it off your list

Girl, I want, I want

I wanna get lost in your lipstick

Oh, baby, let me love it

Let me, let me love it

Baby, let me love it

Let me, let me love it

Let me, let me love it gone

Baby, let me love it gone

Let me love it

Let me, let me love it

Let me love it

Let me, let me love it

Baby, let me love it gone

Singing the last note, I blew a kiss out to Clary and winked. Walking down from the stage, a few girls started pawing at my chest drunkenly; I just rolled my eyes pushing them off explaining I have a girlfriend and that I wasn't interested. Clary giggled at me but kissed me anyway before heading to the stage for her last song. Clary stepped on stage and nodded at the DJ, her music began, and the lights in the room dimmed slightly with a spotlight focused on her beautiful face.

Everyone's talking just to fill some space

And everything's nothing til it means heartbreak

Words without power, just evaporate

Don't wanna hear it today, today

Out here on a tight rope

High above a long road

What's the point of wishing

When nobody's listening... I'm listening

Hello hello

This is my voice

Hello hello

Through the white noise

Words only hurt

When you let them matter

Don't let them matter

It's only chatter

It's like the world's lying just to make you small

Deafening whispers in an empty hall

Feel yourself fading to invisible

Don't wanna hear it at all... at all

It's louder than the joking

Cause everything's unspoken

You don't need to fear me

You don't need to be near me, to hear me

Hello hello

This is my voice

Hello hello

Through the white noise

[Chorus]

Words only hurt

When you let them matter

Don't let them matter

It's only chatter

You know it don't matter, all of that clatter

Words that don't flatter, only make us sadder

Make your world shatter, stab you like a dagger

Leaving you in tatters, only makes me madder

Don't wanna hear it today, today

Don't wanna hear it today, today

Hello hello

This is my voice

Hello hello

Through the white noise

Words only hurt

When you let them matter

Don't let them matter

It's only chatter

Hello hello

This is my voice

Hello hello

Through the white noise

Words only hurt

When you let them matter

Don't let them matter

It's only chatter

Tears blurred my vision as Clary ended her song, a single tear running down her face. Thinking how hard life must have been for her and how strong she's had to be broke my heart, at that moment I vowed with my whole heart that I'd never let her suffer like that again, I'd do everything I could to get her far far away from her father. As Clary made her way towards me, I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug kissing the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked staring intensely into her eyes.

"I'm perfect, I've got you, and I'm happy, that song was my way of letting everything go because I know being with you I'll never have to worry again." She said pulling me down for a kiss.

Clary and I decided to stay for a while more and listen to some more karaoke. As we were watching people come and go from the stage, some comedic and some exquisite, I got this weird sensation at the back of my neck like we were being watched. We were in a club though so I let the feeling go and continued to watch the singers. Turning towards the stage, I missed the name of the next singer, but I certainly recognized him, it was the white-haired boy from the beach.

Nothing is the same

There's a new world

Calling my name

I can't escape this

Shadows break the dark

And we know they can't be very far

Our fate is beckoning

It's beckoning

We're coming after you

Nowhere to run

We're coming after you

This is the hunt

This is the hunt

Mysteries unfold

All the stories

Legends that we're told

We watch them come to life

We come to life

We're coming after you

Nowhere to run

We're coming after you

This is the hunt

This is the hunt

We live in shadows

We live where darkness hides

We'll go where no one goes

We won't give up this fight

We're coming after you

Nowhere to run

We're coming after you

This is the hunt

This is the hunt

We're coming after you

Nowhere to run

We're coming after you

Nowhere to run

As he sang the words, that bad feeling I had only intensified. He never took his eyes off Clary as he sang the chorus. As he was making his way off stage, I wrapped my arm protectively around Clary and pulled her against me. When he walked past us, he smirked and winked at me, stopped in his tracks and turned to Clary.

"My you are gorgeous, it's a shame you're here with Blondie, I could show you a real good time." He said whispering into Clary's ear but loud enough for me to hear.

Clary shook slightly as he started to run his fingers down her arm. Before his fingers could reach her elbow, I grabbed his hand and threw it away from her, standing to get between them.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce and stop scaring my girlfriend." I snarled menacingly.

"Oh Blondie, relax, it's just a little fun. Plus girls shouldn't dress so slutty if they don't want attention, from what she'd wearing I'd say she wants a lot of attention." He said biting his lip and eyeing Clary like a piece of meat.

I'd had enough; I swung for the fences, I socked him in the mouth full force. I would not put up with someone blatantly insulting Clary to her face again, she'd been through enough and was finally starting to heal; I'd be DAMNED if this little asswipe was going to ruin that for her! As he hit the floor, I was on top of him gripping his shirt and dragging him to the doors. The bouncers weren't far behind as I chucked him out the door onto the sidewalk. One of the bouncers looked at me, nodded and walked away.

"Don't let me catch you anywhere near my girlfriend again, don't look at her, don't think about her, hell don't think in her general direction, or SO HELP ME I will end you!" I snapped in his face while gripping his shirt in both my hands, pressing him against the cement. "Do you understand me?!" I snarled.

He nodded but still smiled. "I get you, pretty boy." He spit at me, shoving me away and stalking off.

Wrapping my arm around Clary, I steered her towards the SUV, and we hopped in and headed back to the hotel. We both looked, and I'm sure felt exhausted, and I just wanted to curl up in bed with her, wrap my arms around her and fall asleep.

~UNKNOWN POV~

Watching them drive off, I smiled happily to myself. Pretty boys got anger, so it'll be easy to get him out of the picture. Her friends won't be hard to get rid of once all of the drama starts with Jace. Then we can make our move.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, looking at the caller ID I saw it was my father.

"Valentine," I said curtly.

"Johnathan, how is our little Clary doing?" He asked.

"Oh, she's alright. Pretty Boy came to her rescue tonight like planned. Now we just have to get evidence on him to get him far away from her, and we can make our move." I said evilly.

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Valentine said.

"Soon enough we'll have her back. Then I can have my revenge." I said menacingly.

"Yes, soon enough," Father said hanging up.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and laughed. Clary had no idea what was coming for her, and no idea all the people she would get hurt along the way. This was going to be fun.

 **AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **HEY GUYS! SO FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER AND A BIG REVEAL WOO! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **SONGS THIS CHAPTER**

 **1\. LUKE BRYAN- TO THE MOON AND BACK**

 **2\. KATHERINE MCNAMARA- MY HEART CAN FLY**

 **3\. LUKE BRYAN- LOVE IT GONE**

 **4\. KATHERINE MCNAMARA- CHATTER**

 **5\. RUELLE- THIS IS THE HUNT.**

 **Yes I used the Shadowhunters opening song for the menacing song... I thought it was fitting lol. Let me know guys I love your reviews they make me so happy to see how much you all enjoy the story so far... keep them coming! 18 favorites and 33 followers! thats awesome! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **-SHADOW J**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey Guys! I am so sorry about the lapse in updating! Had some issues with my computer and then I broke my phone! But I finally got a new one of each so I will be updating a lot more frequently! Let me know what you all think about the story and just a heads up this one is definitely rated M for lemons! Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy it! Review Please!**_

 _ **-Shadow J**_

 _ **Jace's POV**_

After last night, Clary seemed distant, like she was starting to sink back into her own world.

"Izzy, can you get Magnus and Alec and put me on speakerphone?" I asked as Izzy picked up the phone.

"Sure Jace, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just had a thought, and wanted to run it by you guys," I said.

"Ok," Izzy said and yelled for Magnus and Alec.

"Okay, Jace everyone's here, what's up?" Alec said.

"Okay, so last night Clary and I had a run in with some creep at the club. Of course, I defended her and beat the hell out of the guy but, Clary seems distant today, and I'm worried about her. So I thought you lot could come down here and spend the rest of the vacation with us, and help me cheer her up." I explained.

"Of course we will Jace! Clary means just as much to us as she does you, she's family." Alec said, and both Izzy and Magnus agreed in the background.

"Thanks, guys, you don't know how much that'll mean to Clary. You don't know how much it means to me." I said matter of factly.

We hung up after they told me they'd head out after they'd all gotten packed and be here before lunch. Clary would be surprised, and hopefully, this would make her happier. Heading back into the room from the balcony, I noticed that Clary wasn't on the bed where I'd left her. Knocking on the bathroom door I could hear the shower running, but she didn't answer, I called her name again and still no reply, so I opened the door. Peeking into the room, I saw Clary with her head thrown back underneath the spray of the water; she was beautiful, I couldn't look away as I watched the water cascade down her face and chest.

I slowly made my into the room and quietly closed the door behind me. Stripping off my clothes, I carefully pulled the curtain aside and slipped into the shower behind Clary. Her back was facing me, so I slowly slid my hands down her sides as I pulled her back into my chest and kissed her neck. Clary jumped and spun in my arms to face me, her eyes filled with fear at first but, quickly replaced with a lustful fiery gaze.

Looking down at the gorgeous redhead in front of me, I couldn't help the devilish grin that spread across my face as I bent to kiss her passionately. I trailed wet hot kisses across her jaw and down her neck, pausing to suck gently at her collarbone. I continued my pursuit down her chest and spent a brief period admiring each of her breasts thoroughly before kissing down her stomach, pausing at her hips to suck and nip from one hip to the other. Moving slowly teasing down her right thigh and across to her left kissing and licking my way back up the inside of her leg, I stopped to delve my tongue between her lower lips to tease her over the edge into pure ecstasy.

As I stood to my full height, I wrapped my arms under Clary's thighs and pulled her up to wrap her legs around my waist. Pushing Clary against the cold shower tiles, placing my hands on either side of her head, I slowly plunged into her tight wetness. I started thrusting in and out of her slowly; her soft moans were driving me crazy, so I began thrusting harder and deeper, Clary's moans grew nearly to screams, as she shouted my name like it was a curse word. Our voices grew and grew as our ecstasy continued to build. I knew it wouldn't be long before I lost myself completely to the feel of her body. Clary's nails raked down my back almost painfully, as I felt her walls contract around me as she threw her head back and moaned my name loudly, I followed her into blissful satisfaction, releasing myself deep inside her, and slumping against the wall breathing heavily.

We finished showering fairly quickly, trying not to get distracted by each other again. Hopping out of the shower, I grabbed two towels, one for Clary and one for myself. Turning I wrapped a towel around Clarys' chest and helped her step out of the shower, as Clary stepped out of the shower, I pulled her to my chest and kissed her deeply. Clary reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck returning the kiss feverishly. Spinning us around I pinned Clary to the counter and continued my assault on her lips, sucking on her tongue and nibbling on her bottom lip gently, Clary moaned softly into my mouth, gripped my hips and pulled me flush against her. We stayed glued to each other, or God only knows how long, barely pausing between kisses to catch our breath, Clary was my drug, and I was addicted.

We were brought out of our contented bliss by a knock on the door. No matter how tempting it was to ignore the door, and we did try, the knocking persisted irritably. Dragging ourselves apart, I dressed quickly and made my way to the door. Opening it, I was greeted by Izzy, Alec, and Magnus standing there with bright smiles to counter my irritated one.

"I wasn't expecting you so early," I said widening the opening of the door to allow them past.

"Jace, it's three o'clock in the afternoon, you called us at ten, what could you possibly have been doing all this time to be so distracted?" Izzy asked eyeing me suspiciously.

Clary chose that moment to exit the bathroom wrapped only in a small towel; hair still wet a tossed from earlier activities. Noticing everyone in the room, Clary blushed furiously and spun on her heels to run back to the bathroom.

"Say no more," Alec said smiling and shaking his head, a slight blush painted on his cheeks as well.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just going to bring her some clothes and be back shortly." I said grabbing Clary an outfit from the dresser and rushing to the bathroom.

Knocking on the bathroom door, Clarys arm flew out of the small opening and pulled me inside. Still blushing madly, Clary tried her hardest to glare at me but was failing as a small smile spread across her lips.

"So, were you planning on telling me they were coming, or that they were here? I could've walked out there naked Jace!" She whispers yelled at me.

"I wasn't expecting you to walk out at all until you knew who was at the door. Although if you had walked out naked, I bet Alec and Magnus' faces would've been priceless." I said smiling and snickering at the mental image.

"So, Not Funny Jace! Ugh, just give me my clothes and get out so I can get dressed!" She snapped, but I knew she wasn't angry because she was smirking slightly.

I handed Clary her clothes and exited the bathroom as quickly as possible to avoid being yelled at anymore. As I entered the main room, I saw everyone had made themselves comfortable and were lounging in the room flipping through television channels, chatting animatedly. Walking towards the bed, where Alec was reclined, he looked in my direction and smiled widely.

"So, where is my fiery redhead?" Alec asked excitedly.

"Getting dressed, she'll be out in a minute," I said making myself comfortable.

"Wait, so where in this room isn't contaminated?" Izzy asked.

"Nowhere," I said smiling wickedly.

"Okay, ew I want to go back to my room, this is gross. "Izzy exclaimed, removing herself from the chair she was sitting in.

"Relax Izzy, the table and chairs are safe, just avoid the bathroom and the bed and the deck," I said exasperatedly.

"Good. So what's the game plan for the rest of vacation? How can we help, she seems plenty content with just you." Izzy said smirking.

"Oh, I didn't say I couldn't make her happy with just me, but I thought we'd want to at least leave the room once in a while. Otherwise, I'd keep here locked in here with me 24/7. But I know she misses you people, and it'd make her happy to spend some time with you guys too." I said smiling and raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Right, so let's go to the club tonight and have some fun, and then tomorrow we can go from there," Magnus said.

"Hopefully, that asshole isn't there tonight," I started.

"If he is then he'll be in for a rude awakening because it won't just be you who he's got to deal with this time," Alec said absently still flipping through channels, eyes never leaving the television.

"Sounds like fun to me." Clarys' voice rang from the entrance of the room, while she eyed all of us respectively.

"CLARY!" Alec hollered and jumped from the bed engulfing Clary in a bear hug and spinning her.

"Biscuit, I swear you could turn that man straight if it weren't for me." Magnus smiled at her from his chair

"Hi Magnus," Clary croaked, from loss of oxygen.

"Alec releases the girl; she's losing air," Izzy said.

"Oh, Sorry Clarebear," Alec said setting Clary back on her feet but leaving his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"So, you're okay with going back to the club tonight?" I asked making my way over to her from the bed.

"Yeah, sounds like fun, and if creeper guy shows up again, I at least know there will always be someone by my side. So I have nothing to worry about, a night of fun sounds like exactly what I need. Especially since you're so worried about me." Clary said smiling up at me and staring intensely into my eyes, wrapping her arms around my waist pulling herself into my chest.

"Okay, let's go before I throw up, or they end up in the bathroom together again. We'll meet you in the lobby at six, don't be late or I will leave without you." Izzy said dragging Magnus and Alec out of the room.

As the door closed, Clary reached up wrapping her around my neck pulling me down into an intense kiss, while pushing mine backward towards the bed. Kissing me passionately, Clary pushed us onto the bed and straddled my waist still kissing me she moved her hands down my chest to the button of the jeans I'd thrown on. Unsnapping the button of my jeans, Clarys' hand made its way beneath my boxers as she began to massage me gently. Clarys' lips traveled from my lips across my jaw and down my throat licking and nibbling my collarbone. I groaned softly as her kisses moved down my chest and over my sensitive nipples, swirling her tongue around them and sucking softly. As Clary reached my hips, she bit gently, and my back arched as I moaned.

"Clary!" I moaned as she continued to bite and suck at my hip.

Clary looked up and smiled sexily at me. She began to push my pants and boxers down my thighs, dragging her nails gently as she went, I threw my head back and groaned again. When had this shy little redhead gotten so confident? My pants hit the floor with a thump as Clary moved back up my body to my already hard member, she licked the head and slowly took me between her lips, sucking softly. I groaned silently, gripping my hair and tugging as she continued to suck and lick. I couldn't take it anymore as I sat up and pulled her up to me by her arms and spun, pinning her beneath me. I made quick work removing her clothes.

 _ **Hey Guys Hope you enjoyed this semi short chapter... sorry for the cliffhanger there ;-) Use your imagination I'm sure you can guess lol! Anyways Review Review Review Please! Love You Guys!**_

 _ **-Shadow J**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N!**

 **SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! I'VE BEEN HAVING TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK LATELY! ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEW UPDATE, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT, I'D REALLY LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS AFTER THIS CHAPETER. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME, I'M HAVING TROUBLE WRITING AND I'D LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO KEEP THE STORY GOING! IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT TO ME AND I'D BE REALLY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS!**

\- **SHADOW J**

Jace's POV

After our little rendezvous Clary and I had half an hour to get ourselves ready and down to the lobby to meet up with the others, and knowing Izzy, she would leave us all behind if we weren't on time. Clary jumped in the shower first since she had more to get ready than I did. Stepping into the shower after Clary was always heaven, it smelled heavily of Clary's shampoo and body wash, Vanilla and Jasmine, my newest favorite smell. I showered quickly, scrubbing my hair and body in under ten minutes. Coming into the bathroom was Clary as I stepped out, wrapping myself in a towel. Clary was dressed beautifully, a dark emerald green halter dress, which fit her form perfectly, leaving anything barely to the imagination. "I'll be fighting guys off left and right," I thought to myself as I checked her out once more. Her fiery red hair fell in ringlets down her back and over her shoulders, completing her look, Clary, added dark eyeliner, and a light green eyeshadow with a bright red lipstick.

Dressing, I felt very plain standing next to Clary, dressed in semi-tight dark wash jeans and a tight black button up, with my black boots, hair messy and free. Tonight would be a good night, no drama and hopefully no creepy stalker teenagers to ruin it for us again.

"Clary are you ready to go?" I asked walking into the bathroom.

"Ready," She said walking to the main room and grabbing her clutch, and meeting me at the door.

We made our way down to the lobby and looked for Izzy and the gang. Spotting them near the front doors we walked over, looking down at my watch I noticed that it was six o'clock on the dot. We'd made great time, all things considered.

"Well, would you look at that, they can leave the bedroom." Izzy snarked, checking the time on her watch.

"Attitude much, Iz? " I asked. There was something off with Izzy lately. Usually, she was much more of a carefree spirit.

"Whatever, just let's go, can we please?" Iz said walking out the door. Looking over to Alec and Magnus and Clary they all just stared after her and were baffled, yep definitely something wrong.

~CLARY POV~

Watching Izzy walk out of the hotel, I was really confused, and curious what was bothering her. Izzy is never usually this way; I guess I'll guess have to talk to her tonight and see if I can get her to tell me.

Piling into Alecs 4-Runner, Alec and Magnus in the front seat, Jace Izzy and I in the back, we drove off to the club. Pulling up to the club, Izzy was the first one out of the car and practically rushed towards the front doors. Izzy flashed her ID at the bouncer and pushed passed him; the bouncer was a magnificent looking guy, typically Izzy would have flashed him a flirty smile, or at least tried to get his number or told him she'd save him a dance. What could have Izzy acting so out of character lately? Before the guys made their way out of the car, I was out and chasing Izzy down, Jace wasn't far behind me.

We finally caught up with Izzy nearing the bar, through the throng of people grinding against one another. Stopping I grabbed hold of Izzy's arm and spun her towards me.

"Izzy! Stop!" I yelled.

"What, Jesus Christ Clary, What do you want?!" Izzy yelled at me.

Slightly taken aback, I loosened my grip on her arm but continued to stare her down. "Iz, talk to me. What's wrong?" I asked pulling her away from Jace and Alec who'd finally caught up to us.

When Izzy and I were far enough away from prying eyes, she dropped onto a couch and just broke down, tears flowing freely from her eyes, as she mumbled incoherently. "Clary what the hell am I going to do?!" She sobbed hysterically.

"What are you talking about?" I asked concern etched on my face.

"I.. I... I'm preg.. pregnant Clary, and it's Simon's." She sobbed flinging herself onto me and crying into my lap, as I gently stroked her hair. I was baffled, I had no idea what to say. If it were me, I know exactly how I'd handle it, but then again mine would be with Jace. She had a bigger issue with Simon because he was an asshole, and violent, vindictive bastard, who would only hurt her more.

"Izzy, we need to talk to Jace and Alec, they may be able to help. We're all here for you Izzy; we're not going anywhere, no matter what you decide to do. These things happen, accidents happen, I will always be here for you." I said to her, pulling her up and into a bone-crushing hug. Nodding, Izzy and I made our way back over to Jace and Alec and Magnus, who were perched at a tall tale sitting on bar stools overlooking the crowd.

"Hey, is everything okay?!" Jace and Alec asked as we approached them, eyes frantic with worry.

"We're okay, but we need to go somewhere more private, so we can all talk. There's some important stuff going on, that Izzy's been dealing with on her own and she needs us right now. And I'm telling you now, that if there's any yelling, I will drop the first person to yell or upset her. Am I understood?" I asked menacingly, she was already stressed out enough, and I'd be damned if I let them made it worse, family or not!

"Okay, yeah alright let's go to the private back room," Magnus said leading us to a set of doors, marked VIP.

We all piled into the room and took seats around a large table. Izzy sat between Alec and me. She looked terrified and nervous. "Do you want me to tell them?" I offered, rubbing small circles on her lower back. Izzy shook her head and took a deep breath steeling herself for the spew of words that were to come.

"I'm pregnant." Were the only words that left her mouth. No explanation or anything, just short sweet and to the point.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" Jace hollered. As promised the minute he yelled I punched him in the gut and gave him a menacing glare.

"Jonathan Herondale! What did I tell you about yelling?" I asked angrily.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Jace gasped out from having the wind knocked out of him. "I'm just surprised is all." He continued after the air returned to his lungs.

"Is... Is it Simons?" Alec asked sadly. All Izzy could do was a nod, as she broke down into a fit of sobs again.

"Okay, well then we'll handle it. I will go to Simon when we get back and tell him what's going on, and if he wants to be a part of the kid's life, then we'll give him that option, but only under strict watch. And he WILL support this baby!" Jace said moving around me to pull Iz into a hug kissing the top of her head. One day Jace would make an amazing father, I hope I get to be there to witness it, oh hell who was I kidding I wanted to be the other parent.

Our night continued after that, many hugs and kisses and smiles after many inappropriate jokes later, our night continued. We danced, we sang, we ate, we made fools of ourselves, and the greatest part was being sober through all of it, and feeling free and happy!

Jace and I had just finished dancing, and we made our way back to the table where to rest of the gang were sitting, picking up my drink, I realized I needed a refill. Leaning down to Jace's ear I let him know I was heading the bar for a refill and that I'd be back shortly.

As I got to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice me, someone came and stood next to me with their back leaning against the bar. Shifting my eyes to the right, I saw that it was the boy from the other night, who'd been incredibly creepy and threatening. I made to move away when he grabbed hold of my forearm roughly keeping me in place.

"Don't run," He said threateningly. "You see, my dear Clarissa, you and I have some catching up to do." He said as he moved to stand behind me, his nose in my hair as he ran his hands down my arms.

"Catching up?! I don't even know who the hell you are!" I said, my voice rising to a near yell.

"Now, now don't make a scene dear. Soon enough you will have plenty of time to get to know me. Because what you're going to do is, go and walk out the door, don't tell anyone where you're going or what you're doing. Just leave, and I won't have to make it a lot harder on everyone of your friends, especially the growing baby inside your friend there." The stranger said menacingly. I gulped loudly and averted my gaze to my friends behind me. I couldn't let anything happen to them, especially Izzy and the baby.

"Fine. I'll do it." I said spinning on my heel and walking towards the doors. Jace would never forgive himself; I just hope one day I can make all of this up to him.

As I was making my way towards the doors, I purposefully skirted around a dancing couple, so I was in direct eyesight of Jace. I was desperately hoping he was watching. Just as my luck would have it, as I reached the door, Jace's eyes caught mine, a look of confusion pasted to his face. I shook my head slightly, tilting it back towards the creep following me out the door. Jace nodded slightly, standing from his seat and tapping Alec twice. I made my way out the doors, creepy guy close behind me, just as the cold air hit my legs I turned and swung a fist at the man, only to be grabbed from behind, and have my arms pinned to my sides. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Simon, whose face was still badly bruised and his jaw was still slightly askew. Simon drug me backward to a waiting van and began dragging me into the back, no matter how hard I kicked or screamed or thrashed around, he wouldn't let me go. The doors to the club sprung open, only a minute too late as Simon slammed the van door shut, and it sped to life, carrying me away from a frantic Alec and Jace, who chased after us.

No matter what happened to me now, at least they'd be safe, I hoped. That's all that mattered now.

"Jace," I prayed out to him, "Please don't come looking for me, please don't get hurt trying to save me" I begged, hoping and desperate that it'd reach him and he'd listen. Though in the bottom of my heart... I knew it was useless, Jace would never give up on me. Just as I'd never give up on him.

 **HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THE STORY GOING! THANKS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	16. Chapter 16

~Clarys POV~

I had no idea how long we'd been driving, but eventually, the crisp salty scent of ocean drifted away and was replaced by a repulsive polluted city smell. Slowly the van came to a stop and the engine shut off. Doors opened, and I was dragged roughly from the van and shoved forward. I was still blindfolded, so I had no idea where they'd taken me, all I knew was the smell of dank city air, and the sound of cars going by in the distance. A door opened, and I was thrown inside, the slam of the door being closed echoed throughout where we were, which gave me the impression of an empty, abandoned home.

"Welcome to my humble abode Clarissa," The creep said.

He pulled off my blindfold; my eyes light flooded m eyes temporarily blinding me, as my eyes adjusted I took in my surroundings. It seemed as though whoever this was had drug me into a city to a rundown abandoned house as I'd guessed. The house was falling apart, holes in the ceiling cracks going down almost every wall, the foundation was sinking, and it reeked of mold. If my kidnappers didn't kill me, this environment surely would, and if I did survive, I would need a million tetanus shots to feel safe again.

"This is a lovely place you've got here. Now, how about you tell me who you are and why exactly I'm here?!" I snapped.

"You certainly have Jocelyn's temper don't you Clarissa?" He remarked looking at me strangely.

"I have no idea who you are, or how you know my mother, but don't begin to think that you can compare with someone who deserted me and left me in the hands of a monster because I am certainly nothing like that bitch!" I yelled at me, my blood boiling, how dare he compare me to that monster!

"Why, dear Clarissa, don't you recognize your brother?!" He snarled at me getting as close to my face as he could.

"Brother?! My brother died when I was a child! That's why my mother left me, leaving me with HIM!" I said disgustedly. What sick freak would try to pretend to be someone's dead brother?!

"Oh Clarissa, like I said, we've got a lot of catching up to do. You see dear sister; I was never dead, Mother and Father sent me to an institution because they thought I was a danger to poor little innocent Clarissa, that I'd hurt you!" He yelled at me.

"Well clearly they were right, look what you're doing! Jonathan, I remember you as a child, you were sweet and kind to me and loving. Why on earth would they send you away?!" I asked angrily.

"Clarissa-" He started

"Clary! For heaven's sake, it's Clary! No one calls me Clarissa!" I snapped hating being called Clarissa because only Valentine ever called me that.

"Clary, very well, I wasn't always that sweet little boy, sometimes yes, I loved you with all my heart. But others, I was so insanely jealous of you that I would shove you, or hurt you, I broke your arm once because Mother made me let you play with my toys." Jonathan said nonchalantly.

"We were children, siblings; it's a part of growing up having to share. Why would you do that?" I asked.

"You Clary, doctors, told Mother and Father that I had split personality disorder, one side of me is kind and gentle, the other, well let's just say he is psycho. He has no remorse; he'd kill at the drop of a dime and not blink an eye. I, on the other hand, care about you and don't want to hurt you. My other side, it can't be controlled for long, so when he comes back out you need to listen carefully and do everything he tells you to do, talk and say what he wants to hear. I won't make many appearances, but the next time I do, I will get you help, get you out of here if I can. If I can't get you out of here I'll get someone to come for you, tell someone where you are, you must believe me, when I came looking for you, I thought he was under control, I never wanted any of this ever, I swear to you, Clary, you will survive this and when it's over, You have to get me back to the institution and get me more help. Now you must hide, he's coming back, and Simon will be back soon, remember what I said, just do what you must!" Jonathan said. After the words had left his mouth, he dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground, seemingly unconscious. I took my chance and darted off through the house in search of a hiding place.

 **A/N HEY IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IM TRYING TO GET IT AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND HAVE BEEN HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE WITH THIS CHAPTER. BUT AS MANY OF YOU READERS AND WRITERS OUT THERE KNOW THE DEVIL IS IN THE DETAILS RIGHT?! WELL ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND PLEASE GUYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD, I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU AND I WANT TO KEEP YOU ALL HAPPY! IF THERES SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE OR ADD OR TAKE AWAY LET ME KNOW AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO, OR IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS AS TO WHERE YOU WANT TO SEE THIS STORY GO LMK! ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING GUYS!**


	17. Chapter 17

Jaces POV

Distraught was how people were describing me now, among other things like, manic, crazed, and depressed. It's been a week since Clary was taken right from under my nose. I've been searching high and low in every possible place I can think, yet I keep coming up empty handed, it is beyond frustrating. I can't sleep, can't eat, can barely breathe without her next to me. Desperate, that's how I'd describe how I am, I would give anything and do anything to get her back, which is why I'm standing in front of the last place I'd ever think I'd be my parent's house.

Knocking roughly, I waited for someone to answer. It had felt like hours before someone had responded to the door, though it had only been a few minutes at best. The door opened to reveal a youngish girl, younger than me at least; she had pale blonde hair, deep brown eyes the color of melted milk chocolate, with a healthy, toned body, she was stunningly attractive but not as beautiful as my Clary.

"Can I help you?" She asked boldly.

"Yes, actually you can. I am here to see Stephen or Celine Herondale." I stated matter of factly.

"Sorry, but they don't see just anyone so unless you've got an appointment you need to be on your way." She stated readying to close the door in my face.

"I think for me they'll make an exception," I said harshly.

"Doubtful, but I'll bite, who pray tell pretty boy, might you be?" She stated sarcastically.

"Jace, Jace Herondale," I stated firmly extending my hand in an effort to shake hers.

"Oh, God! Please forgive me, sir! I, I had no idea I'm so sorry!" She said throwing the door open wide and gesturing for me to come in.

"That's quite alright, not many people around here know me; I avoid this place at all costs. Sorry, I didn't catch your name," I said walking past her, entering the house and turning back to face her.

"Emma, Emma Carstairs. It's a pleasure to meet you." Emma said shaking my hand smiling softly. My how her personality changed at the mere mention of my name, it was unsettling.

"I'll just go and let Celine know that you're here if you'd like to wait in the living room for them," Emma said showing me to the living room.

"Thanks, I'll just be here then," I said plopping down on one of the sofas and placing my feet firmly on the coffee table in front of me.

I had no idea how long I'd been sitting there staring at my Facebook account waiting for Emma, or anyone for that matter, to return. Sounds of footsteps approaching broke me from my daze, looking up I watched my mother and my father enter the room. It was still strange to see them walk into a room after so many years. Mother smiled happily, while father just smirked as if this was an expected gesture on my part. Believe you me, if I weren't desperate I never would've stepped foot in this house ever again! I stood as my mother approached me.

"Jace! What a pleasant, unexpected surprise!" She said hugging me lightly.

"Yes Jace, what a surprise, could you not have called first?" Stephen asked coldly, sitting on the chair across from my seat.

"Sorry, but this was a last minute decision. Believe me, I'm as surprised as you that I wound up here." I said coldly.

"Oh well, why the unexpected, apparently unwanted visit?" Father asked harshly, earning an angry glare from my mother.

"I need your help, well I'm hoping you might be able to help me." I stammered.

"Jace slow down, what's going on?" Mother asked sweetie.

"Clary, she was kidnapped, and I'm at my wit's end, I've done all I can think of, I've exerted all of my resources, I'm desperate! Please, can you help me find her?" I begged nearly breaking down into fits of anguish.

"Oh dear boy, haven't you learned by now that that girl is no good! To love is to be destroyed! You'll do well to remember that!" Stephen growled.

"Stephen Herondale! How dare you?! Clearly, your son is in love; maybe you're just too blind and cold hearted to realize what that means! If you turn your back on him in his time of you, need you can leave and don't dare come back!" Celine hollered furiously. I sat there astonished at her sudden outburst, grateful but astonished.

"Don't coddle the boy Celine, if he loves her so much, then he can do this on his own. I won't help him find the daughter of our enemy!" Stephen yelled.

"Your enemy?! That's all that matters to you! Not that she's a human being, or the fact her father disowned her, or the fact that she's in danger, just the fact that she had the displeasure of being born to some psychopath who'd rather rape her than raise her! You're no better than him! I don't want your help any longer because I'd be horrified of what you'd want in return, or god forbid you did find her if she'd even come back in one piece!" I screamed finally having had enough of his conceitedness, to hell with him and his damned help!

"Mother, I'm sorry I've brought my trouble to your doorstep, please forgive my brazenness. I'll be on my way, I hope to see YOU again, hopefully in better circumstances." I said hugging my mother briefly and storming from the house.

Jumping in my car I sped towards school, hoping I wouldn't be too late to make it back by last period. I still needed to catch up with Simon and explain Izzy's situation to him. Maybe if I were lucky, doubtful that I could get lucky, maybe just maybe he'd be able to help me with my issue. I knew Simon disliked Clary for some reason even though he barely knew her, and he always had a hand in her torment before she was kidnapped, maybe he was a part of this too. I could only hope he had some insight, he could possibly blow all of this wide open for me, and I could have Clary back in my arms sooner rather than later!

 **HEY GUYS! SO HERES A NEW UPDATE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AS ALWAYS I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! MANY OF YOU HAVE COMMENTED HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THE STORY AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE! YOUR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT I CAN WRITE SOMETHING YOU ALL ENJOY SO MUCH! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND LET ME KNOW IF THERES ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN! ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

 **-SHADOW J**


	18. Chapter 18

******WARNING******

 **VERY VERY GRAPHIC SCENES AHEAD! POSSIBLE TRIGGERS IN THERE IF YOU'VE EVER BEEN ABUSED! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Clarys POV

A week alone with a crazed psychopath was nothing like they make it seem in the movies, it's far far worse! Jonathan, or should I say, Sebastian, Jonathan's counterpart is a sadist; he thrives off of the pain of others. For the last week, Sebastian has been on the chase; there's nowhere I can hide that he hasn't been able to find me. I've been beaten worse than Valentine had ever beaten me, and that's saying something! Sebastian hasn't resorted to rape yet, but I'm sure we aren't far from it, he gets closer every time he attacks. Jonathan hasn't made another appearance since our first night here. Unfortunately, I continue to pray every day and night that someone will come to my rescue, but my hopes are dwindling quicker than the minutes that pass by, no matter how agonizingly slow it may seem.

I thought Simon might be one way out of my current hell, but he seems to find amusement in my suffering, while Sebastian beats, whips, burns or breaks bones Simon sits and laughs watching with a bright smile plastered on his face. Simons more horrible than Sebastian could be because Sebastian has a semblance of an excuse, he's suffering from mental illness, Simon on the other hand just get pure enjoyment out of seeing me pushed towards the brink of death, and continually brought back, to do it all again the next day. I fear my days are limited, and the only joy I get from all of this torment, is that Jace is not suffering along side me, I can take solace knowing he is safe.

"Clarissa, dear." I hear Sebastian singing as he climbs the stairs to the room I'm hiding in. Crouched as low as I can get and squeezed as far into the darkest corner of the closet I can get, I know it will not save me, but hiding at least offers me some safety from the beatings if only for a few short moments.

The door to the bedroom opens, and I hear his heavy footfalls stomping across the hardwood floors directly towards my current hiding spot. I pray he will be lenient with me; I don't know how much more pain my body can endure without shutting down entirely. Slowly with an ominous creak, the door is pulled open, and my attacker is smiling menacingly down at me.

"Ah! No!" I scream as I thrash my body back and forth trying to avoid his grasping claws as he latches viciously onto my arms and hauls me from the closet.

Yanking me to my feet Sebastian pins both of my tiny wrist behind my back in one of his large burly hands as he rains down and an onslaught of smacks to my face. I cry out as he hits me time and time again, tears stream from my eyes as he laughs at every whimper that leaves my mouth. It sickens me the joy he feels beating me. Valentine would be a welcome reprieve from this torture.

"Please! Stop! I'll do anything you want, just PLEASE stop hitting me!" I scream struggling to free myself from his grasp.

"Well my dear, I have a surprise for you! I visitor has come to see you!" Sebastian snarls at me. My heart sinks. What if Jace has found me? What if he has done something terrible to him?! I slump defeated in his arms, the thought of Jace being here has deflated any fight left that I had in me.

Sebastian drags my nearly lifeless body down the stairs by my hair and throws at the feet of my "visitor." Slowly I pull my head from the ground and am met with the most terrifying sight. There in the doorway stands Valentine, my worst nightmare until recently. Valentine looks to the ground where I lay in a heap at his feet and smiles victoriously. He knew I was here; he was aware that Sebastian was holding me hostage. As he looks from me to his beloved son, he smiles proudly, like father like son I suppose.

"Well Jonathan, I was expecting her to be hurt, but this, this is a masterpiece! This is something of art you've developed my boy. I'm very proud son." Valentine says grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"My name is Sebastian, do not compare me to that disgrace Jonathan." Sebastian snarls angrily.

"My apologies, Sebastian of course, that will take some getting used to," Valentine states staring at Sebastian nodding slowly.

I didn't dare look at either of them, the smart thing was just to keep my head down and my mouth shut, but as I looked around, I noticed that the door Valentine was previously standing in front of is still wide open. I can hear cars driving past as well as voices coming from just outside, neighbors maybe. I prayed that it was someone who could help me, as I did the bravest and hardest thing I could do. Mustering all of the strength I had left in my, I hauled m body upwards and bolted for the door...

~JACES POV~

Pulling into the parking lot of school I looked around searching for Simon's beat up piece of crap van. Spotting it only a few space from the entrance to the school, I made my way to the doors. Pushing open the doors to the school I was met with many curious faces. I haven't been to school for a few days, and when I am here, I go to classes and talk to no one. As I walked the halls I saw Izzy and Alec standing with Magnus by Izzy's locker, seeing as it is the end of the day, I prayed Simon wouldn't leave before I could find him.

"Izzy, Alec, have either of you seen Simon recently?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's at his locker," Izzy said.

"Thanks, can't explain right now before you ask, but I will fill you in later at home. I promise." I said spinning on my heels and beelining for Simons locker around the corner.

Turning the corner, I ran into the one person I was searching for.

"Simon!" I say throwing my arm out in front of him to stop him from running off.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly but quietly. Smart boy, don't make a scene.

"I have a few things to talk to you about, about your future of course, and then I want you to answer a few questions for me," I said throwing my arm over his shoulder and leading him outside to the courtyard of the school.

"My future eh? Well, go on then." Simon says defeatedly as I stand in front of his only escape route.

"Well as a father to be, I thought maybe you'd like to know, perhaps the tip is a little late now but, wrap it before you tap it, buddy," I said smiling triumphantly as he turned white as a ghost.

"I'm sorry father to be? Isabelle is pregnant?!" Simon nearly yelled.

"Yep, sure is. Now imagine Simon, that you have a beautiful baby girl, can you picture it? She's as beautiful as Izzy long black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, cute as a button. Can you see that, is that something you want in your life?" I asked.

"That's amazing Jace, I promise you I will do everything for both Izzy and the baby, and I can picture it, she's, or he is going to be beautiful, I can only pray I have a daughter as beautiful as Isabelle," Simon said smiling to himself.

"Good, good you picture that Simon because it might sway the answer to my next question," I said looking at him deadly serious.

"Ok..." He said hesitantly.

"Imagine now, someone steals those things you live for, takes them away and is doing lord knows what to them, How would you feel?" I say.

"I'd kill them; I'd stop at nothing to find them and save them and kill whoever did it," Simon says matter-of-factly.

"Good answer. So my question is.." I say gripping him by the shirt and slamming him against the building, "Where is Clary?! Because I know you know, and you're a part of all of this, and if you don't tell me I will rip everything you now love and want so desperately from your grasp, and kill you with it." I harshly seeth.

"You wouldn't hurt Isabelle or her child," Simon said.

"You're right, but I can take her and the baby from you, and you will forever watch that baby grow up from a distance, and then one day watch them calling another man daddy, or god forbid someone takes that little girl from you and does to her what their doing to Clary to her, can you imagine, and then you can feel the pain I'm in, where you feel useless and wonder every day if she's alive, or worse what exactly their doing. And I will not help you get her back even if I can, because of this moment right here. Remember my family has many many ties in this world. Imagine what I could pull out of my ass to have done to your future. So I'll ask you again Simon! Where is Clary?!" I holler in his face.

"New Jersey Dammit! She's in New Jersey! Her psycho brother and father are keeping her in some abandoned house there." Simon said defeatedly.

"You are going to take me and whoever else I need to her. Now, you're coming home with me, you and Izzy have a lot of talking to do, and you're not leaving my sight, so you can run off and warn them that I'm coming. Because my face will be the last thing, they see before Satan makes them his butt buddy!" I said hauling him off the wall and walking back into the building.

I'm coming to Clary, and I will kill them, don't you worry.

 **A/N HEYYYYY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BUT I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT! ANYWHO! REMEMBER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU DO OR DO NOT LIKE! A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL FANS AND FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS AND FOR HOW YOU'VE STUCK WITH ME THIS FAR IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! ANY WAYS LOVE YOU GUYS NEW CHAPTER TO COME!**

 **-SHADOW J**


	19. Chapter 19

Jace's POV

Simon and I arrived at my house faster than I anticipated, we'd beaten Isabelle and the guys home. Stepping out of the car and walking to the door I was nearly giddy thinking soon enough I'd have Clary with me, and I'd never let her out of my sight again. Peering over my shoulder, I saw that Simon had stuck to his work and stayed right by my side as I unlocked the door. Clearly, he valued his life, or he did want to be a part of his child's life, either way, I wasn't taking my eyes off him for a minute.

Opening the door, Simon and I made our way to the living room where I had him sit on the couch waiting for Izzy and Alec to get back, soon I hoped, the awkward silence was well... awkward.

Before long the front door banged open and Izzy's laughter echoed through the house, looking up I saw Simons face light up with a huge grin. I smiled to myself, and maybe he really did love her. Izzy's laughter died out as she stepped into the living room and she saw Simon sitting there. Alec was next to make an appearance, and his face blanked spying Simon casually sitting on the couch.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. He. Doing. Here?!" Alec yelled glaring at me angrily.

"He's here for a few reasons. One he has information on where Clary is and is going to take me there. Two he knows about the baby and wants to be a part of the baby's life. I said there'd be conditions of course, but if he's willing to help us, then I think I'm ready to give him a chance to show us he can be good for his son or daughter." I rush out trying to convince them; it's my only opportunity to get help finding Clary.

"Alright, if he proves he has information and actually helps us get her back then I am willing to give him another chance." Isabelle concedes.

"I'm not sure I trust him, but he;s our only shot," Alec says disapprovingly.

'YES!' I shout mentally but avert my eyes to Simon. "Well? What are you waiting for show us where she is!" I nearly yell.

Simon stands and leads us out to our vehicles. Deciding to take my new toy, Alec Izzy Simon and I jump in my new Ford Raptor SVT completely blacked out with a 5-inch lift. Durable, fast and it'll make a great battering ram. No way is anyone getting hurt in this thing if it comes down to them coming after us to get her back.

We pull out of the driveway with Simon directing me where to go. Don't worry Clary, I'll be there before you know it, and nothing's getting in my way this time!

Clary POV

Just as I think freedom is within my grasp, it's ripped harshly from my fingertips as Sebastian grabs my ankles dragging me to the ground. Pinning me to the floor, Sebastian crawls up my body flipping me around, so I'm staring into his demonic eyes shining with malice.

"Clary, Clary, Clary, that was a clever ruse but what do you think you're doing? It's coarse to try to run away when father has just arrived for this little family reunion!" Sebastian snarls in my face as Valentine laughs behind him.

Hauling me from the floor, I swayed from dizziness and tried to maintain my balance as Sebastian drags me towards our father. Terrified I drag my eyes upwards and stare into his tormenting eyes as he smiles maliciously at me. Gripping my chin roughly in his hand Valentine pulled me closer chuckling darkly, a wide grin spreads across his face as he stares into my wide, terrified eyes.

"Now, I know I taught you better manners than that Clarissa, whatever am I going to do with you?" Valentine says smiling wickedly. I cringe back and shudder horrified at the thoughts that could be running through his mind.

Turning on his heel still gripping my face, Valentine dragged me up the stairs into the bedroom Sebastian was currently using as a torture/sleeping/dungeon area for him and me.

Slumping in defeat I let Valentine drag me to my demise, fighting him was futile, it'd only cause him to get angrier, and in the end, I'd pay for it. Numbly I felt Valentine throw me onto the bed and strip what little close I had on, leaving me bare to him. I braced myself for what was to come next, but it never came. As I lay there, I heard a commotion coming from down the stairs, Valentine hearing this fled the room. Trying my hardest to get out of the bed, I only crumbled to the floor and cried, I felt myself fading quickly, maybe I would get lucky and this would be my end...

As my consciousness faded and my world started to turn black, I saw the door swing open and saw a tall figure standing in the door, but before I could see who it was, I faded into unconsciousness.

~JACE POV~

Pushing open the door, I saw my sweet angel in a heap on the floor staring at the door nearly unconscious.

"Clary." Was all I could gasp out before her head fell to the ground and her eyes shut.

 **AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I STARTED A NEW JOB AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING NON STOP AND THIS WEEK HAS BEEN HECTIC TO HAD TO PLAN MY DAUGHTERS 3RD BIRTHDAY! BUT I FOUND SOME TIME TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT, SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT I PROMISE MY NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND OF COURSE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-SHADOW J**


	20. Authors Note 2

Hey guys just a heads up from me to you all! I'm going to be starting a new story and I'll be posting it here and it will of course follow our Lovely Clace! But I will also be working on a Supernatural FanFic for any of you who enjoy Supernatural. But I'd really love to hear from all of you guys on how my stories are going! I don't want to be like those other authors out there who demand you review or they wont update, I do this for my and your enjoyment, but the feedback is ALWAYS welcome good or bad, or if you have an opinion on the book and don't feel comfortable leaving your feedback publicly please feel free to PM me! Thank you all so much or sticking with me through this story and continuing to stick with me for the next ones I post it really means a lot to me! Anyways guys let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see next in this book or any suggestions you have for the next books! Talk Later Guys Love Ya

\- Shadow J

Addition!

My New Clace Story is going to be called Tattered on My Sleeve! So be on the lookout for it!

-Shadow J


	21. Authors Note 3

Hey guys heres a little sneak peek at my new story! let me know what you think in the reviews!

s/12498894/1/Tattered-On-My-SLeeve


End file.
